Merlin's Struggles
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Merlin's magic has been revealed and accepted by Arthur. Arthur was going to to run away with Merlin, but they decided to return to Camelot because Uther dies. Can Merlin and Arthur successfully maintain their romantic relationship with Arthur being king who eventually has to marry and produce an heir? Arthur/Merlin slash
1. Revelation

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and the four J's - Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, and Julian Murphy. It's not mine. If it were, I'd make Merthur canon!

A/N: It's my first Merlin fic – be kind. I usually write Star Trek and Kirk/Spock so I'm used to writing slash but I'm a little Trekked out at the moment. I was so excited when I stumbled up Merthur and I wish I'd followed the fandom when it was actually on TV. I know everyone and their brother writes about Merlin's magic reveal, but I just had to try my own take on it. It's such a fun trope! Oh, and I'm American so forgive me if the dialogue isn't quite right. And now, on with the story!

.~.

_Merlin's Struggles_

_.~._

Chapter 1: Revelation

_The night before the annual tournament_

Arthur finished dressing in his night clothes behind the screen, ready to fall into bed after a hard day's training. It was the night before the annual tournament and he wanted to get a good night's sleep. But first, he wanted to speak with his manservant.

"Oi, Merlin, are you there?" Arthur asked.

The young sorcerer looked up. "Just finishing my cleaning. What do you need?"

Arthur walked over to where Merlin was sitting. "I just wanted to talk."

"Shit," Merlin muttered under his breath. It was never a good sign when a lady said that, and Merlin imagined it would be much worse coming from the Crown Prince. Also, there was a slight chance that Arthur had learned of Merlin's secret. He didn't want to put Arthur in a position where he'd have to choose between his father or Merlin. He was terrified that Uther would win, and where would that leave Merlin? He'd either be dead or at best, disgraced.

"Sorry, Sire," Merlin said as he grew pale. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Arthur said soothingly, locking eyes with his manservant. "I just wanted talk to you man to man."

"Yes? Go on, then," said Merlin. He relaxed now that he was sure Arthur hadn't discovered his secret.

"I only wished to tell you that even though you're always stumbling over your own two feet, you're often late, and you're somewhat dim, you're still the best servant I've ever had. You have saved my life several times, and I will never forget that." Arthur placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I know I don't ever say it, but I consider you to be a friend. To be fair, you still are an idiot, but you're my idiot. I just wanted you to know that."

"I feel exactly the same about you," Merlin said, beaming. "You are closer to me than anyone." But then Merlin paused. "Hang on. Arthur, why are you telling this?"

Arthur shrugged, pulling his hand away. "Just in case I don't live through the fight tomorrow."

"You will, I promise!" said a gleeful Merlin. "You'll prove to the people of Camelot yet again that you deserve to be their future king."

"Going to save my life yet again, _Mer_lin?" Arthur teased. "Or are you that confident in my abilities as a knight?"

"I'd rather not say, Sire," Merlin said quietly. He had meant it to be a teasing remark, but it hadn't come out that way.

"You know you don't have to call me 'Sire' when we're alone," Arthur reminded him.

"I know," Merlin said quietly. It was a sign of respect, one that he believed that Arthur had finally earned from him. "I wanted to."

"You know that can tell me anything, right?" Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin pressed.

"Oh, Morgana mentioned that you had a lot on your mind lately. She wanted me to talk to you about it," Arthur admitted. "She thought that if you'd open up to anyone it would be me. Not sure why."

Merlin inwardly groaned. He was going to kill Morgana! Why had he ever decided to confide in her about his magical abilities? Then a stab of disappointment flooded his body. Arthur was only having this conversation because Morgana suggested it. Of course Arthur would never initiate a talk about feelings. Why had he thought differently?

"Will that be all, Sire?"

"Will that be all, _Arthur_," the prince corrected.

"Arthur," Merlin said softly.

"That will be all," Arthur said, his authoritative manner restored. "See you bright and early. Don't be late."

"Sleep well," said Merlin, taking his leave of Arthur and returning to his chamber. He wondered what his prince would do if he knew just how many times Merlin had saved his life. It would probably be a severe blow to his overly large ego. With that thought in mind, Merlin fell asleep with a grin on his face.

.~.

_The following morning_

How had it come to this? Merlin wondered that as he watched the knights fight each other. Arthur was in yet another life-and-death situation and he didn't even realize it! It hadn't started out that way. So far, the tournament had gone well for Arthur. Seemingly encouraged by the screaming from the crowd, he picked off his opponents, one by one before only one was left.

It quickly became clear that Arthur was the strongest competitor on the field. Merlin's chest burst with pride as he watched his friend take out each man with well-placed blows. As always, Arthur shone on the battlefield. Merlin had never seen a more beautiful sight than his future king decked out in gleaning silver chain mail and his knight's blood red uniform, his blue eyes gleaming out of his helmet. Then, out of nowhere, danger reared its ugly head.

The prince was locked in a swordfight with what he thought was his last opponent. Arthur was holding his own, which was no mean feat since he'd been wounded earlier in the leg. Arthur was a great swordsman, but occasionally he did make mistakes. He wasn't completely invincible, even if he liked to think he was. Merlin swore under his breath, as another foe pulled himself up from the ground and charged towards Arthur. The man was directly behind the prince, who didn't see him. Arthur's enemy flung his sword towards the prince, who had just neatly dispatched his final opponent. This was in clear violation of the rules, that competitors were only to wound and not kill.

Merlin whispered a spell from his hiding place under the stands, halting the sword midair just before it pierced Arthur in the back. That throw was scarily accurate, too accurate. It had to be the work of someone using magic! Merlin hoped that the spell would deter the man, but he kept running towards Arthur. The unknown assailant reached his hand towards the sword and wordlessly called it back towards him, catching it neatly in his left hand. Then the man waved his other hand in Arthur's direction, his magical force knocking Arthur off his feet and onto his back.

Arthur groaned as he struggled to get up. Merlin shook with barely concealed anger – no one hurt Arthur while he drew breath! Instinctively Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he threw up a shield of white light all around Arthur, in hopes of protecting him from the magician. But without an incantation, it was somewhat difficult to maintain. It was also zapping his strength to keep his presence a secret from those around him.

"Where are you, sorcerer? Come out and face me like a man!" The evil warlock yelled. "Or your prince will die and Camelot will have no heir to the throne."

Arthur managed to stand up, bravely wielding his sword in an attempt at protecting himself. However, the prince's right leg was still wounded from earlier in the fight and Merlin could see him wince as he limped forward. Clearly, Arthur's opponent had the advantage even without magic. With it, he seemed unstoppable.

Merlin had two choices. He could face the sorcerer in a proper magical duel and reveal his secret, or he could do nothing and let Arthur be killed. There was, of course, only one choice he could make. He stepped on to the field, walking swiftly towards the enemy.

"Leave the prince alone! Your quarrel is with me," Merlin announced, much to the crowd's surprise. He didn't dare look at Arthur to see his reaction, not wanting to be distracted from his task at hand. Merlin strode in front of Arthur, blocking him from the evil sorcerer's path. If he was successful, he would call the attention towards himself and away from Arthur.

"Emrys," the man acknowledged with a nod. "We shall see which of us is more powerful."

Merlin knew that the sorcerer would not rest until he saw Arthur (and probably Uther) dead. If he escaped, Merlin was certain he'd try to kill Arthur again, perhaps when Merlin wasn't around to save him. Merlin hesitated for a fraction of a second, not wishing to take any life no matter how evil the person was. But when the sorcerer flung blue bolts of lightning towards Arthur, Merlin simply reacted with a protective instinct. He repelled the lightning, sending it back towards the sorcerer, penetrating the unsuspecting man's weak shield and killing him instantly. The evil man fell to the ground. Merlin warily approached him, feeling no pulse and confirming that his opponent was indeed dead. Then he released the energy barrier around Arthur. Merlin wobbled and almost fell down - he was so drained from depleting his magical reserves. It had taken everything he had to defeat the sorcerer. Ever proud, Merlin found the strength to stand upright. He would take his sentence like a man.

The crowd was dead silent. True, Merlin had protected their prince from certain death. He had also just broken the most sacred law of Camelot – he used magic. He had revealed to all that he was a warlock, and an extremely powerful one at that. Merlin knew, just as everyone else did, that he would have to pay for his crime with his life.

"Merlin, you are to be executed first thing tomorrow for practicing the art of magic," said Uther, just like Merlin knew he would.

"Guards! Take him away."

Merlin finally dared look at Arthur in the eye. The prince's face reflected the shock of Merlin's revelation. The young warlock noted the faint flash of fear in Arthur's penetrating gaze. Then it was gone – Arthur had wiped all trace of emotion from his face. Merlin held back a sob – Arthur was afraid of him, after everything he'd done to protect his master and more importantly, his friend. He knew then that he could not count on Arthur coming to his defense. Sometimes Uther's son could persuade his father to reconsider his punishments, but this time it looked like Arthur agreed with Uther's sentence. And why wouldn't he? Arthur had been taught from a young age that all magic was evil. That belief wouldn't change just because Merlin had demonstrated his powers in public, not matter how good of friends they were. Still, Merlin didn't regret his decision to save Arthur. At least the man that he secretly loved would live to see another day.

"Uther, wait!" Lady Morgana pleaded. "He saved Arthur's life – surely that counts for something."

"He is also a cold blooded murderer," Uther pointed out. "He broke the law and death is the price. Morgana, you will spend the night in the dungeon for your treasonous comment. I will free you after Merlin's execution."

"No! Merlin!" Morgana screamed, her face full of horror as she struggled against the guards that took her away.

Morgana's servant Gwen did not look much better. Gwen covered her mouth with her hand, blinking back tears. She and Merlin were close, often sharing stories about their lot in life as servants and comparing notes about their masters. How she wished there was something she could do. But alas, there was nothing. If Morgana couldn't sway the king, no one could.

"Arthur, no suggestion about how Merlin is to be banished instead of beheaded?" Uther asked, clearly anticipating one.

"No, Father. I cannot trust him again. He committed sorcery – he deserves what he gets." Arthur glared at Merlin, crossing his arms over his chest.

Merlin almost lost it after that. "Arthur, I didn't want you to find out this way," Merlin choked out, taking a step towards his prince. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I only used my magic for good." Merlin knew it wouldn't matter at that point what he said, but he wanted Arthur to know that his intentions were honorable.

"You will address me as 'Sire' or not at all," Arthur said coldly. He backed away from his servant as if he would be infected by Merlin's magic just by being near the young warlock.

All the fight went out of Merlin at this. In the space of a few minutes, he'd lost Arthur's friendship – the one thing he valued most. When the guards came to collect him, Merlin went quietly. What was the point in struggling if Arthur was already against him? It was probably better this way. Merlin did not want to live in a world where Arthur despised him for something that he was born with, something that he had no control over. Magic was a part of him, and he a part of it. As he was led away, the young warlock kept his eyes on his prince for as long as he could before Arthur disappeared from his sight.

Later that night, Merlin hoped against all hope that Arthur might come to visit him in the dungeon to say goodbye. But the hours went by and there was no sign of Arthur. Merlin tried to go to sleep, but the image of the executioner's axe kept him awake. He was terrified of being beheaded. Would it hurt? Would anyone else mourn him besides Morgana and Gwen? What would happen to Arthur after Merlin's death? That scared him even more than the thought of the execution. If Arthur didn't live to be king, then the shining future destiny of Camelot that the great dragon spoke of would never come to pass.

.~.  
_  
Early the next morning_

Merlin was almost asleep when he heard someone turn the lock on his cell. A bolt of fear rushed through him, remembering the looming execution as he sat up with a start. Had the guards come to take him to his doom? Then Merlin watched as a hooded figure entered his cell, reaching for his hand. Instinctively, Merlin grabbed it.

"Come with me," the male voice whispered. Merlin would recognize that voice anywhere – Arthur had come to rescue him!

End Chapter 1

.~.

A/N: Reviews are great! Next part coming in a few days :) Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know! Thanks to my mom for betaing. She's not into slash but she still did it for me. My mom is fantastic.


	2. Destinies Intertwined

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and the four J's - Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps  
and Julian Murphy. It's not mine. If it were, I'd make Merthur canon!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I was so excited to get any response. I'm mainly writing this for myself. I wanted to read a fic where Merlin and Arthur are already together, where that isn't the focal point of the story. I hope to write another story, where Merthur are already in an established relationship and then outline what struggles they have to face ruling the kingdom as King and Sorcerer. That's my plan, anyway. Warning – Arthur uses the F word.

.~.

Chapter 2: _Destinies Intertwined_

_.~._

It took all of Merlin's skill with magical distractions to leave the dungeons and avoid being caught by the guards. Luckily, Arthur had his horse tied up near the castle entrance. It didn't take long for them to reach their ride. Arthur quickly untied it and helped Merlin settle on behind him. Merlin noticed that the horse was carrying provisions – food, water, blankets, a bow and arrows for hunting, and of course, Arthur's sword. Apparently Arthur had planned ahead. The idea of Arthur planning their escape and remembering to bring supplies warmed Merlin to the core. Suddenly, the warning bell began to clang.

"Dammit," Arthur swore. He'd hoped to leave the citadel without alerting the entire kingdom that Merlin had escaped, but someone must have seen them and sounded the alarm. The prince urged his horse with his heels to go faster. He couldn't let them be caught now, or Merlin would die! Arthur wouldn't let that happen to the boy that he…cared about.

Merlin held on to Arthur's waist for dear life as they fled the guards, their horse's footsteps ringing out along the cobblestones as they rode away. With Arthur's fiery red cape billowing out behind him, they flew under the iron drawbridge, which closed just after they'd cleared it. _Whew, that had been a close one! _Merlin mused. He supposed he could have saved them from the drawbridge using magic, but he was feeling depleted of most of his magical energy at the moment due to what had happened the day before.

Eventually, they made it out of Camelot. They were able to put some distance between them and the guards, who continued to chase them. Before long, they came to the edge of the forest, which swallowed them whole. Arthur's horse seemed to enjoy traipsing through the thick foliage as they rode along one of the lesser known dirt trails. Merlin enjoyed the sounds of the birds singing and the lingering scent of rain. He couldn't believe he'd made it out of Camelot alive. Merlin's stomach began doing little flips as he realized that Arthur had risked his own life and his future to save him. That had to mean something, right? At the very least, it meant that Arthur saw Merlin as being more than just a servant.

"Did we lose them?" Arthur asked, interrupting Merlin's train of thought.

"Not for long," said Merlin. "You know Uther – he'll never give up until he finds us and brings us back to Camelot. We shall have to be extra careful that we're not seen."

They stopped to rest the horse, letting her drink at a nearby stream. Arthur and Merlin filled their water skins after they drank their fill. They ate some of the bread and cheese that Arthur had packed. Merlin had been rather hungry, as Uther didn't believe in feeding prisoners who were set to be executed the next day.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?" Merlin answered.

Arthur swallowed hard. "Can you use magic to conceal us?"

Merlin gaped at the prince.

"You actually _want_ me to use magic? After how you acted yesterday?"

Arthur glared at Merlin. "Goddammit, you idiot! I was _pretending_! I had to, my father was _right there_."

"Yes, but why didn't you try to help me?" Merlin asked, still hurt by Arthur's lack of interference.

"My father would've just thrown me in jail, like he did with Morgana. Then…"

"…You wouldn't have been able to break me out," Merlin breathed.

"Right," said Arthur. "I thought it was an impressive acting job by me if I do say so myself."

"Yes, you're a prat, I know," said Merlin, trying to bring things between them back to normal. "But you were afraid of me," Merlin shivered, remembering Arthur's cold indifference. "Afraid of what I'd do to you with magic. I saw the fear in your own eyes."

"I was afraid about your _death_, Merlin!" Arthur rolled his eyes. Just how dense was his servant? "I could never be afraid of _you_."

"Yes, but I killed that sorcerer," Merlin reminded him. "I'm dangerous."

"You did what you had to do to keep Camelot safe, to keep _me_ safe. God, Merlin." Arthur started trembling. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you. Do you know what that feels like? Like the most precious thing you own is about to be taken from you and there is nothing you can do to keep it."

"I know _exactly_ what that feels like," Merlin shot back. He'd felt that way about Arthur for years – he'd just never felt brave enough to tell Arthur how he felt, much less reveal his magical secret.

Arthur let out a sigh. "Aw, fuck it. I know that the way I feel for you is against the law. But that doesn't matter to me – not anymore. I love you, Merlin. I couldn't let my father take you from me. Especially when you didn't know the truth about my feelings for you. I don't want anyone else but you. You're the only one I can trust with my heart." Arthur prayed that Merlin felt the same. He hoped so, but he wasn't sure. The prince's heart thudded erratically in his chest as he waited for Merlin's response. He shouldn't have worried.

"God, Arthur!" Merlin's eyes grew cloudy with tears. "I've loved you for so long! I didn't know how to tell you. I would have mentioned it before but I was sure you'd reject me." He ambushed Arthur, who enveloped him in a fierce hug. Then Arthur kissed Merlin's soft lips. The kiss grew heated, then tapered off slowly.

Their eyes both flew open after they ended the kiss. They kept staring into each other's eyes, gazing deep into each other's souls, both knowing that he had found their other half. It was as the dragon said – they really were two sides of the same coin.

"Never leave me, Arthur," Merlin pleaded.

"Never," Arthur promised. He brought their foreheads together and they just rested like that awhile. "Although I warn you, I'm still going to take a while to understand the whole 'magic' thing."

Merlin reluctantly pulled away. This was something they had to discuss. "You mean how I'm the last dragon lord or my regular everyday magic?"

"Dragon lord?"

Arthur was stunned. Merlin's powers amazed him. Not only could he apparently speak to dragons (and exercise control over them somewhat) but he could cast all sorts of spells and enchantments, usually for Arthur's benefit. How had he not noticed after all this time? There had been a suspicious number of happy accidents that led to Arthur emerging victorious over a magical creature or emerging unscathed from a battle with a superior opponent. It had been Merlin protecting him the whole time and he'd been stupid enough to believe that he'd won those fights on his own.

"Just how powerful _are_ you?"

"Very," said Merlin. "Well, not yet. But Gaius said I have the potential to be the most powerful sorcerer he's ever known."

"I don't understand – how'd you get to be that way?" Arthur wondered.

"I'll do my best to explain it to you. I do know I was born with magic; that the gift is often passed down in families. I'm not sure I understand it all myself," Merlin admitted.

"We have time," Arthur said wryly. "I don't have to be anywhere."

Merlin frowned at the flippant remark. Arthur would have to return to his kingdom eventually and they both knew it. "Right. So, where exactly are we going?"

"I hadn't really thought that far," Arthur blushed. "Maybe we could meet up with the Druids. I could leave you there with them and you'd be safe."

"And then you can go back home."

Arthur sighed. "I don't want to go back. There's nothing for me there without you."

"But you _have_ to go back - you're the future king!" Merlin insisted.

"I'm aware of my responsibilities," Arthur grounded out. Then he gave Merlin a true smile. "But I don't want to leave you. I don't know if I'm strong enough to return alone."

"I don't want you to leave, but you _must_ return to Camelot," Merlin insisted. "Your destiny is to rule and-"

"I bloody know, alright?" Arthur yelled. "And what about your destiny, huh? Aren't you supposed to be at my side?"

"As if I've always been there and always will be," Merlin whispered.

"What?" Arthur stared at the young warlock. "_Mer_lin? Did you really just spout romantic drivel at me?"

"No, sorry. Of course not." Merlin blushed.

"You did."

"No."

"_Mer_lin." Arthur smirked at the brunette. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to sweet talk your way into my bed."

"I-I well, I didn't mean…" Merlin stammered.

Arthur laughed, amused by Merlin's clumsy response. "There will be plenty of time for that later. No need to rush things."

Merlin looked relieved.

"Come on, then," said Arthur, patting Merlin's shoulder. "We need to keep moving."

"Just a moment." Merlin reached out with his magic, feeling his way through the forest as he searched for the Druids. "It's this way."

"How far?"

"Just a few hours," Merlin reassured him.

"What if the Druids won't let me stay? Or worse? What if they want to kill me?" Arthur worried. "They aren't the friendliest to Pendragons."

"You'll just have to trust me to convince them otherwise," said Merlin.

"There is no one I trust more," Arthur said seriously.

Merlin glowed at that.

.~.

_Three hours later_

.~.

Merlin's magic had led them straight to the Druids' camp. Two scouts dressed in brown came out to meet them. Merlin hoped that he wouldn't have to use magic against those of his kind. He wasn't sure how to talk them into quartering the son of Uther, the man who persecuted all who had magic. He had to try. The Druids had protective enchantment on their camp that would prevent any of Uther's men from finding them. It was their only hope of evading capture.

"Who goes there?" One of the scouts asked.

"My name is Merlin, but your kind know me as Emrys." The young warlock looked at them hopefully, giving them a toothy smile.

"I am called Daegal," said the scout, "and this, is Lochru." The scouts circled Merlin and Arthur like wolves on a hunt. "What is your business here, Emrys?"

"My friend and I would like to make camp here for a few days," said Merlin.

"We know of your legend. You are welcome here, Emrys," Lochru said with a nod. "But who is your friend?"

Arthur stepped into the light so that the Druids could see his face. Immediately, they both began to scowl once they recognized him. Merlin noticed that Arthur's face fell slightly at their reaction.

"I know who _he_ is. How far the great Pendragon has fallen to ask us for safe harbor." Daegal mocked Arthur, who bravely stood his ground and didn't take the bait.

"I know you are not fond of my father," said Arthur. "You have every right to hate him. But I am not him. I don't support his campaign of terror towards those with magic." His words didn't seem to make any difference. Merlin expected this, but was proud of Arthur for trying.

"Why are you helping him?" Lochru accused Merlin.

"Because… because…" Merlin trailed off. He and Arthur shared a worried look. Merlin didn't know what to do. He doubted anything he would say would make any difference. So, on a whim, he took Arthur's hand in his and interlocked their fingers, holding their hands up for the men to see.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur groaned, rubbing his temple with his free hand as if he had a headache. "Really? That's your grand plan to convince them?"

"You and the prince are…" The Druids exchanged a look of surprise, but not disgust. This practice was rare, but not unheard of among them.

"Together," Merlin supplied helpfully. "Yes. We will not be separated. Please, we need a safe place to stay. Uther's men are after us and they mean to kill us."

"Do you swear that he will not give the location of our home to those who wish to harm us?" Lochru asked, glaring at Arthur, who coolly returned his gaze.

"With my life," Merlin pledged.

The two Druids looked at each other, and both slowly nodded.

"Very well, Emrys," said Daegal. "We will grant your request. But you may only stay for a night."

"That's fair," said Merlin, beaming from ear to ear. "Thank you. We won't forget this."

"When I am king, I will find a way to repay you," Arthur promised.

"This way," the scouts beckoned.

They followed the Druids to their camp, where they were introduced to all. Merlin was treated with the utmost respect, while Arthur received many looks of distrust. To Merlin's delight, they were provided with food, water, and a hut to rest for the night. The Druids left them to their own devices, for which Merlin was grateful. He wanted to spend time alone with Arthur now that they had admitted their feelings for one another.

They spent quite a bit of time kissing and exploring each other's bodies. A permanent blush had fixed itself on Merlin's face, which delighted Arthur to no end. He teased Merlin mercilessly about it, who retorted with the usual insults. They took a break when Arthur's stomach declared that it was time for them to eat.

"Uther's death must be years away – until then, I just want to spend my life with you," Arthur declared between bites of chicken.

"You really mean that," Merlin said, stunned.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Arthur looked hurt.

"No! I mean, no you wouldn't. I'm just… happy." Merlin beamed at the man that he loved. "I wasn't sure if this was a long term thing. I thought – I hoped it was."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What do I have to do to convince you? Issue a royal proclamation?"

"No, that's not necessary," Merlin primly replied. They caught each other's eyes and laughed. Then Merlin's smile disappeared as he confessed, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, Arthur."

"I hope you never have to find out." Arthur reached for Merlin's hand and Merlin squeezed it in reassurance. At least they were together now. After months of hoping, Merlin's wish had finally come true. It seemed it was that way for Arthur as well.

They cleaned up after the meal, then they sat in companionable silence. But Arthur couldn't keep quiet for long.

"You know, I've thought a lot about what I'll do when I eventually become king. I'll be able to overturn the laws that forbid magic," the prince

said with confidence. "It may take a few weeks, but once the new laws pass, I will appoint you as Court Sorcerer of Camelot. That is, if you want."

Merlin beamed. "You'd do that for me?"

"Obviously, since I suggested it," Arthur snorted. "I believe that your powers should be recognized and celebrated, especially by your king."

"We wouldn't quite be considered equals in public but I suppose it's an improvement on the whole master/servant thing," Merlin considered.

"I'm afraid we could never be together - officially, I mean," Arthur said quietly.

Merlin gave him an odd look. "What'd you mean?"

Arthur explained. "When I'm king, I'll have to marry a noblewoman and have an heir, preferably a male one."

"_And_?" Merlin knew all of this.

Arthur cleared his throat. "You're not upset that I'd be cheating on you?"

"_Cheating_?" Merlin couldn't believe it. "Camelot's future depends on you having children, to continue the royal bloodline. You _have_ to marry and produce and heir. It's part of your duty. How could I hold that against you?"

Arthur sighed. "I know, I know, but it just sounds strange being with someone who isn't, well, you. I suppose a marriage of convenience would be in order. Someone with whom I could unite our lands."

"Would the woman in question know about us before you married her?" Merlin worried. "Because I wouldn't want you to give her the wrong idea about being faithful-"

That earned him a withering look. "_Mer_lin. The whole _castle_ is going to know about us as soon as we return and you move into my royal chambers."

"Arthur, are you _mad?" _ Merlin yelped. "I can't do that! I'd sleep somewhere else; if I'm seen with you in bed people will talk…"

"I'm sure people talk already," Arthur said offhandedly. "Merlin, it will work itself out."

"What if people think I've cast a spell on you, that as the Court Sorcerer I could use my position as a means to gain power over the great King Arthur?" Merlin worried.

"They'd be half right. You certainly have cast a spell on me," said Arthur.

"Very funny," said Merlin, punching him in the arm. "We should get some sleep. We'll need it if we're to be on our way tomorrow."

"You're probably right," said Arthur. They curled up together on the single crude bed.

"This is cozy," Merlin yawned. "Goodnight, then."

That lasted for about five minutes.

"I can't sleep," Arthur whined, just when Merlin was about to drift off. "Talk to me, Merlin."

"Arthur," Merlin groaned. "You wore me out earlier. I'm tired."

"Please?"

Merlin gave in. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Arthur sighed. "I dunno. Let's see. When I'm king, are there any other things you think I should change besides the whole magic thing?"

"Are you asking for my suggestions?" Merlin asked, just to be sure. Arthur had never done that before. It made Merlin feel appreciated, like his opinion actually mattered. It was worth staying up for.

"Yes."

"You should change the knights' uniforms," Merlin blurted out.

This had been something that had been bothering Merlin for a while, but he hadn't been sure how to address it. Several of the knights of Camelot had been killed on patrol in the past few weeks and Merlin had tried to think of a way to prevent such needless deaths in the future. This was one of the ideas he'd come up with, but he'd been hesitant to share it with Arthur. He was afraid Arthur would laugh at it and Merlin would feel the sting of disappointment that Arthur wasn't taking what he said seriously.

"What?" Arthur yelped. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"The capes have _got_ to go – they're impractical for fighting and too easy to trip over." Merlin explained. "And the red and gold – ye Gods! It's like painting a target on your back that says 'shoot here'. You should wear green, or perhaps brown to blend in with your surroundings when you're patrolling in the woods."

"I never would have thought of that," Arthur admitted. In an afterthought, he added, "You're so _smart_, Merlin."

"What do you want, Arthur?" Merlin sighed.

"No, I mean it," Arthur insisted. "Do you really think I'd be attracted to you if you weren't intelligent?"

"You think I'm an idiot," Merlin reminded him.

"Very true," said Arthur. "You're an intelligent idiot."

"That doesn't even make sense," said Merlin, exasperated.

"To most people the idea of this… of _us_ doesn't make sense," Arthur said quietly.

"But it makes sense to us," said Merlin. "And that's all that counts."

"Mmm," Arthur agreed. They were silent for a few minutes. "You know, I wish I could talk like this to you all the time. Not as the future king, not as a knight, but just as Arthur – without having to worry about what other people think if they overheard me."

"Me too. Then I'd probably get more compliments out of you," Merlin teased.

"In your dreams," Arthur muttered, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

"So you'll consider changing the uniforms?"

"Yes. I'll do it. Although I'm still partial to the red and gold."

"You could still wear the old uniforms for ceremonial purposes," said Merlin. "I wouldn't want you to lose the look completely."

Arthur read between the lines. "You like looking at me in uniform."

Merlin blushed for the twentieth time that day. Thankfully it was too dark for Arthur to notice – no need to inflate his already overlarge ego.

"You're blushing," Arthur deduced.

"Am not," Merlin protested.

"You are! Your face is hot," Arthur said triumphantly.

"Oh shut up," Merlin muttered as Arthur patted his warm cheeks. "As much as I love where this conversation is headed, we need to sleep."

"Alright," Arthur agreed. "I wonder what _you_ would look like in the knights' uniform?"

"Good_night_, Arthur," Merlin said firmly, secretly pleased that Arthur was thinking of him in that way.

"'Night."

They fell asleep with Arthur's arm curled protectively around Merlin's chest.

.~.

The next morning, Arthur and Merlin were rudely awakened by a loud knocking at their door.

"Who is it?" Arthur called, his eyes still tightly shut. He had a sleepy Merlin in his arms – he did not want to get up just yet.

"It's Lancelot," the voice called. "Open up."

Merlin and Arthur bolted out of bed at that, pulling on their clothes before they opened the door. What was one of their knights doing there?

"How did you find us?" Merlin asked as Lancelot came in.

"Never mind that," Lancelot said impatiently. He turned to Arthur. "Sire, I bring urgent news. King Uther has taken ill. He's not expected to live for more than a few days."

Merlin's heart sank. There went his time alone with Arthur.

A determined glint surfaced in Arthur's blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I know what I said about us building a life together, but that was before I knew my father was ill. I have to go back."

"Then I'm going with you," Merlin vowed.

.~.

End Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is twice the size of what it was meant to be, which that's why it late being posted. Reviews are great!


	3. Long Live The King

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and the four J's - Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps  
and Julian Murphy. It's not mine. If it were, I'd make Merthur canon!

A/N: It's my first Merlin fic – be kind. Thanks to all my great reviewers! I love them soooo much I just wanted to say that I like nice!Morgana so she's going to be staying that way for awhile. I hope I got Lancelot right. OMG Arthur saying "Lance… a _lot" _in 1X05. I think that could have been a Bradley James adlib. I can't stop watching behind the scenes Merlin – it is sooo fun. People have made some awesome Merthur youtube vids as well. *Sigh* I love new fandoms. Here's a nice long chapter for you guys. Happy Memorial Day to those who celebrate it.

.~.

Chapter 3: Long Live The King 

.~.

Merlin, Arthur, and Lancelot set off for Camelot as soon as they could gather their belongings. To Arthur's relief, their horses had been well cared-for, probably because the Druids had so much respect for Merlin. The Druids had also replenished their food and water supply. Merlin said his goodbyes quickly, thanking the Druids for their hospitality. Arthur was relieved to leave the Druid camp, as he hadn't felt welcome there. It was strange only being allowed to stay there because he was _with_ Merlin. Arthur was used to the other way around, getting Merlin into noble functions because he was with the prince.

The three men rode single file, with Arthur at the front, Merlin in the middle, and Lancelot in the back. However minutes into the ride, Arthur fell back so he could ride side by side with Merlin. The young warlock was both surprised and pleased by this action.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asked, wondering why Arthur wasn't taking the opportunity to lead like he always did.

Arthur nodded, then asked, "Should we tell Lancelot about us?"

"What, _now_?" Whatever Merlin had been expecting Arthur to say, it certainly hadn't been _that_.

Arthur shrugged. "Why not?"

"If you really want to, that's fine with me," said Merlin, unable to keep from smiling. Finally, someone else would know about him and Arthur! He was fine keeping it between them, but it was always nice for an outside party to know. "You did say that you wanted people to know about us. Might as well start off by telling one of our friends who we know is going to support us."

Arthur cleared his throat, drawing Lancelot's attention.

Lancelot accelerated his speed so he could hear Arthur. "Yes, my lord?"

"We should stop and water the horses."

After a few minutes, they came across a small stream just off the trail. Lancelot dismounted and pulled his horse over to drink. Arthur and Merlin did the same.

Merlin glanced over at Arthur, waiting for him to begin, but the prince said nothing.

"I thought you were going to tell him," Merlin whispered.

"I thought you _were_," Arthur hissed.

"Don't be such a coward."

"I'm _not_ a coward!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Lancelot asked. "Is it about your love life?"

Merlin went beet red, which Arthur found incredibly endearing.

"Actually, Lancelot," Arthur began. "About that. I wanted to inform you that Merlin and I are…" he trailed off. How exactly was he supposed to explain what they were? What had Merlin said before to the Druids? That they were together. Somehow that didn't seem descriptive enough. He and Merlin had always spent a lot of time together as master and servant, and then as friends. They weren't exactly lovers, not yet. He still didn't think that 'lovers' was an apt description of what they meant to each other either. He saw Merlin not as a servant, but as an equal, the only person in Camelot that he believed to be his equal. So, friends, equals, and soon-to-be lovers? Luckily, Merlin saved him the trouble of having to explain all that.

"He's courting me," Merlin helpfully supplied.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur groaned, sending him a look that clearly said 'I'm going to kill you'. "Did you have to put it like that?"

"Took you two bloody long enough," said Lancelot, shaking his head. "I wondered when you were going to come to your senses," he said, nodding at Arthur. "Merlin had been mooning about over you for _ages_."

"Lancelot!" Merlin sounded horrified. "I told you that in confidence."

"Ah, turnabout is fair play, Merlin." Arthur smirked. "Ages, huh? Just how _long_ have you been pining away for me?"

"None of your business," Merlin said stiffly.

"But it is my business. I _order_ you to tell me," said Arthur, using his 'authoritative prince' voice.

"You're not my master anymore. I don't have to tell you _anything_," Merlin said cheekily.

"He's right, Arthur; he doesn't have to tell you a thing." Lancelot agreed.

"Traitor," Arthur grumbled good-naturedly. "I should have you hanged for treason."

"You might as well hang Merlin too for sorcery," Lancelot suggested.

"And you should be hanged for helping me escape from jail," said Merlin, grinning at Arthur.

"When I'm king, I'll pardon us all," said Arthur with a grin. Then his grin quickly faded as he realized what he'd said. "_If_ I become king any time soon."

"Whatever happens with your father, I'll be with you all the way," Merlin reminded the prince, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"I know," Arthur said quietly. "I appreciate that, Merlin, more than you know."

"I'll be there as well," Lancelot chimed in, ruining the moment.

"Thank you," said Arthur, clasping hands with his knight. "I'll need all the help I can get."

The future king was silent for the next stretch of riding, leading the group on his horse. Merlin thought about asking him what was the matter but decided that Arthur would talk when he was good and ready. He probably just needed some time to sort out how he felt about his father's possible death, assuming the throne, and voluntarily accepting the weight of the kingdom on his broad shoulders.

Merlin just hoped that Arthur wasn't thinking what he was thinking. What if Arthur asked him to cure Uther with magic? On one hand, how could he say no to Arthur now that they had admitted what they felt for each other? On the other hand, how could he save the life of someone who'd dedicated their life to killing people with magic? Either way, he'd be betraying someone. He'd just have to hope that Arthur wouldn't think of asking him to do such a thing.

When Arthur fell back to talk to him, Merlin's stomach churned with apprehension.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you cure my father? With your magic?" Arthur asked.

Merlin forced himself not to panic. This was the very question he'd hoped that Arthur wouldn't ask of him. Although, had their places been reversed, and it was _his_ father that was on his deathbed, he wouldn't have hesitated to ask. Merlin didn't blame Arthur. Arthur wasn't stupid – he remembered that Merlin was a powerful magician who might have the talents to heal the sick. The young warlock decided on telling a half-truth.

"I don't even know what's wrong with him. I'm not sure if I can cure him," Merlin said slowly.

"You mean you can't or you _won't_?" Arthur pressed.

Merlin didn't answer, which was answer enough for the future king.

"How could you _dare_ refuse him? How could you dare refuse me?" Arthur yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do," Merlin shot back. "Not anymore."

Lancelot caught up to them, curious about all the shouting. "Really? You're going to do this _now_?" Lancelot asked, incredulous.

Both Arthur and Merlin ignored him, too wrapped up in their fight.

"Merlin, why on earth wouldn't you cure him if I asked it of you? He's my father and your king. You owe him your allegiance."

"I swore my allegiance to _you_, Arthur. Not to your father. I'm thinking of the good of the kingdom," Merlin shot back. "I'm thinking of the people born with magical abilities. If I cure Uther, he could live for another ten years – maybe more. How many more people must die thanks to his prejudices? And then there are the people that don't have magic and are falsely accused. Not to mention the poor and the hungry. If you were the king instead of Uther, perhaps you could-"

Arthur interrupted him. "The good of the _kingdom_? Sure. I know what you're really thinking. You're thinking that if you save my father, you'll have to continue to hide what you are," said Arthur. "You're being incredibly selfish, Merlin!"

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. "I hadn't even thought of that! I swear I wasn't thinking of myself, although perhaps you might do well to. I can't exactly waltz back into Camelot, can I? Not with a death sentence on my head."

Arthur scoffed at that. "Can't you just cast a disguising spell? That shouldn't be too difficult if you're as powerful as you claim."

"I could, but I don't know how long I could maintain it," Merlin said truthfully. "I haven't practiced it enough because I _bloody well have to hide my magical abilities_!"

Warlock and prince glared at each other. Arthur's temper flared, and Merlin was not faring much better. He loved Arthur, he really did, but sometimes the prince could be a pompous ass. This was one of those times. It was true that Arthur had grown wiser over the years that he'd befriended Merlin. However, there were times where his arrogance and stubbornness would rear its ugly head.

Merlin forced himself to think. How could he solve this without having to use magic? Was there any law that stated that the prince could rule in the king's place if said king was sick or incapacitated? Merlin wasn't sure.

"What if there was an alternate solution," Merlin said slowly.

"What'd you mean?" Arthur asked.

"What if Uther verbally relinquished the throne to you? Could you become king then?"

"I can't assume power unless my father is dead," Arthur said hollowly. "It was a good idea, though."

"Thanks."

They rode in silence for the next ten minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Arthur finally broke the silence.

"Truth be told, you were right. I _am _a coward."

"No you're not. You're the bravest person I know," said Merlin. "After me, of course. I've been brave enough to stick around to save your sorry ass more times than you'd care to know."

Arthur didn't even chuckle at that.

"I'm not ready to be king," Arthur confessed. "That's why I was so hard on you earlier. It wasn't even that I was worried my father would die. I mean, that would be hard but that's not the main reason why I acted the way I did. I'm terrified, Merlin. Terrified that I'll make a mistake that will lead to losing the lives of my subjects, the people I've sworn to protect. Terrified that I'll be viewed as too soft. Terrified that I'll be just like my father." Arthur shook his head.

"You'll be a great king. I know so," said Merlin.

"I can't believe I had the nerve to call you selfish when it was _me_-"

"Shh," Merlin pulled Arthur to him and lightly stroked his golden hair. "It's alright."

"No, it's _not_ alright," Arthur shuddered. "I can't keep talking to you that way, like you're just my servant."

"I'm used to it," Merlin joked. "You were angry – it's forgotten."

"It's not fair to you," Arthur insisted. "You're so good inside, Merlin – so kindhearted and pure. You don't deserve to be insulted, even when I am angry. Especially then."

"Arthur, your father is _dying_. Not only that, you might have to assume the throne. You're under a lot of pressure!" Merlin smiled at the prince, trying to reassure him. "You're going to say things that you don't mean. I understand that. I won't hold it against you."

"You should," Arthur whispered. "You deserve my respect at the very least."

"_Thank_ you," said Merlin, warmed by the rare compliment. "Look at me." Arthur did. "Arthur, we're going to disagree on things. It's going to happen. We'll probably have some spectacular fights in our day – every couple does. But what matters is if we're able to settle our differences with as little damage to each other as possible."

"If I'm too horrible to you, you should use your magic against me. Teach me a lesson." Arthur was only half kidding.

"I just might," Merlin muttered, although they both knew he never would abuse his powers in such a way. "Depends on how big of a prat you're being."

Merlin reached out with his free hand and Arthur grasped it.

"Arthur, I don't want to use magic to cure your father. I can't stand by and know that I let other innocent people die thanks to his wrath. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. I'm sorry."

Arthur sighed. "I thought that's what you were going to say. I want what's best for the kingdom too, and although I hate to admit it, it would be better for everyone if my father died. I'll just have to get over my fear of becoming king so young."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"There was nothing to forgive."

Merlin smiled at that. Arthur returned his smile.

"Oi, did you two kiss and make up?" Lancelot asked from his position behind them.

"Oh shut up," Arthur muttered good-naturedly.

They stopped to make camp and eat. Merlin could tell Arthur still wanted to talk about the responsibilities that went along with becoming king, so he sent Lancelot away to gather some firewood. Arthur would not let his guard down around even his closest of friends, only Merlin was to be privy to his insecurities.

"I still don't feel ready," Arthur began. "Fix it, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head. "I can't fix it – only you can do that. But I will tell you this - no one _ever_ feels completely ready to assume a new responsibility. But you have prepared for this your whole life. You've seen by your father's example what to do, and what not to do."

"What if I'm just like him?" Arthur worried yet again.

"You already said you were going to reverse the law on magic," Merlin reminded him. "That's one thing your father never would have done."

"I also want to give my people the right to a fair trial if they are accused of a crime," Arthur added. "They will be innocent until proven guilty – not the other way around."

"That's two things. What else?" Merlin encouraged.

"I want to lessen the tax on the poor. It's not fair that I get everything and they get practically nothing."

"Arthur, even if you only make those three changes, you're going to be the best king Camelot's ever had," Merlin said emphatically.

"I also want to avoid wars if I can. I already have enough land. I don't want to risk the lives of my men to acquire properly like my father did."

"See? You and Uther are as different as night and day," said Merlin. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're choosing to not to be like him; you're choosing to be your own ruler."

"I suppose so."

"And because of that your people will adore you and believe in you as much as I do."

Arthur kissed him in response.

.~.

_Five hours later_

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Merlin ran off to alert Gwen and Morgana of his and the prince's return. Arthur wanted Lancelot to gather the knights Elyan, Percival, Leon, and Gawain to wait outside the king's chambers. The future king knew he would need their support when he had to address his subjects, who were outside holding candlelight vigils for Uther. Why they would do a thing for their fallen king when he had never been very popular, Arthur would never understand. But he appreciated the gesture.

Arthur raced as fast as his legs could carry him to the king's chambers. He opened the door and slipped inside, unsure he was prepared to face what awaited him. His father was alone save for a priest, who was present to complete Uther's Last Rites. Uther's gaunt form lay in the middle of the bed. Arthur had never seen his father so frail or so powerless.

"Father." Arthur pushed away his fear, focusing on his compassion for his dying parent. Perhaps it was his father's time, but that didn't make it easier on him to watch. "I got here as soon as I could." He thought about apologizing for leaving with Merlin, but quickly nixed the idea. Now was not the time to bring up his law-breaking. He wanted to give his father a proper send off. Mending things between them was crucial before Uther could pass on.

"Arthur. I'm glad I got to see you one last time before… well." Uther gave his son a grim smile. "I'm afraid you'll have to assume the throne much sooner than you expected."

"I am prepared to do so. Father, I promise you that I will rule Camelot to the very best of my ability," Arthur swore.

"I do not doubt it," said Uther. He coughed and struggled to breathe, making this seem all the more real to Arthur. His father was about to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"When I become king, I will marry soon, and produce an heir to continue the Pendragon lineage." Arthur did his best to assure his father that he would take care of Camelot after he was gone. He would not let the kingdom be without an heir, which could lead to debate over who was next in line to rule, and in a worst case scenario could lead to civil war.

He would do his duty, even though his heart belonged to Merlin. He and Merlin understood that their obligation to keep the peace came before the love they had for each other.

Uther coughed again, wheezing as he struggled to keep breathing.

"Sire, if you wish to confess something, now would be the time," said the priest.

"I want you to be happy, Arthur," Uther said heavily, as if it was difficult to say the words. "If you can manage it, find a wife that you believe you could learn to love."

"Like the way you loved my mother?" Arthur pressed.

"Yes. Promise that if something happens to the one you love that you will not allow hate to guide your decisions. Don't be like me, how angry I was after I lost your mother. I took my anger out on many of my subjects, something I deeply regret." Uther reached out and grabbed his son's wrist. "Promise me."

Whatever Arthur had expected his father would confess, it was not that. "I promise," Arthur vowed.

"You will be a far better man than I am, my son," said Uther.

"I will remember you fondly, Father," Arthur said, hoping that one day he would be able to do just that.

Arthur stayed with his father as the king slowly slipped away. Uther's pallid form went completely still. Arthur knew his father was gone even before the priest checked his breathing. _Now I am the king,_ he thought dully. It didn't seem real. When he'd imagined taking the throne, Arthur had never pictured himself this young, this inexperienced. This was in stark contrast to his fantasy, which included applauding crowds and perching on the throne wearing his large golden crown. He supposed he'd mixed up his future coronation with the scenario where the kingship was actually passed from Uther to himself. He hadn't imagined feeling this empty, watching as the priest closed his father's blank eyes and covered him up with the white bed sheet.

"Your majesty," the priest addressed him with a slight bow. Arthur turned away from his father's covered form to stare at the priest, startled at the title. He was the king – his new responsibilities started right now.

"King Uther is dead." The priest announced, opening the door to Uther's chambers to allow Arthur to pass through. Merlin came running, then remembered himself and skidded to a stop next to Morgana and Gwen, who gave Arthur a sad look. Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, and Sir Gawain all bowed before their new king, swearing their allegiance. Arthur strode forward as the doors closed behind him, momentarily sealing the dead body in the king's chambers.

"All hail Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot." The priest announced.

"Long live the king!" The knights chorused.

"Long live the king!" Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin echoed. "Long live the king!"

Arthur nodded at them in acknowledgement but didn't speak. He locked eyes with Merlin, not feeling so lost knowing that Merlin was there supporting him.

"Sire, the people have heard the bells," the priest said gently, as Arthur was struggling to absorb all that was happening around him. He tore his eyes away from Merlin and focused on the priest's words. "They know your father has passed. You must speak to them; reassure them that you're in charge and that you will keep them safe." _Address the subjects, right._ Arthur thought. So much for easing into his kingly duties.

Merlin was the only one who noticed a flash of fear in Arthur's blue eyes before it was overcome by a fierce determination. Now that he was the king, he bloody well was going to act like one.

"Then I will address my subjects," Arthur declared, standing tall and proud. Then he locked eyes again with his sorcerer. "Merlin, with me."

.~.

End Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you liked! Reviews are great!


	4. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and the four J's - Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps  
and Julian Murphy. It's not mine. If it were, I'd make Merthur canon!

.~.

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

.~.

_(Recap)_

"_All hail Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot." The priest announced. _

"_Long live the king!" The knights chorused. _

"_Long live the king!" Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin echoed. "Long live the king!"_

_Arthur nodded at them in acknowledgement but didn't speak. He locked eyes with Merlin, not feeling so lost knowing that Merlin was there supporting him._

"_Sire, the people have heard the bells," the priest said gently, as Arthur was struggling to absorb all that was happening around him. He tore his eyes away from Merlin and focused on the priest's words. "They know your father has passed. You must speak to them; reassure them that you're in charge and that you will keep them safe." _Address the subjects, right._ Arthur thought. So much for easing into his kingly duties._

_Merlin was the only one who noticed a flash of fear in Arthur's blue eyes before it was overcome by a fierce determination. Now that he was the king, he bloody well was going to act like one._

"_Then I will address my subjects," Arthur declared, standing tall and proud. Then he locked eyes again with his sorcerer. "Merlin, with me." _

Everyone present automatically turned their attention from Arthur to Merlin. This included the two guardsmen whose daily job was to secure Uther's chambers. Their loyalties lay with Uther, and Arthur could see the hate in their eyes as they realized that Merlin had returned to Camelot. No matter – he would nip this in the bud.

"Sire, your servant has been accused of being a sorcerer." One of the guards stepped forward to plead his case. "He must be a sorcerer – how else could he have broken out of his cell? Your father sentenced him to death and that sentence still stands." Then he turned to Merlin. "It's off to the dungeons with you."

Both guards grabbed Merlin by his arms, but he didn't struggle. Merlin knew that Arthur would intervene on his behalf.

"No. I'm _ordering_ you to let him go." Arthur haughtily glared at the guards, who reluctantly released Merlin, who slowly moved closer to Arthur.

"But sire…" The second guard protested. "The law says-"

"I'm the king now, and I have pardoned him," Arthur cut him off. "Merlin is free of all past offenses, and if _you_ want to keep your head you'll bloody _do as I say_." Arthur caught Merlin's eye, and there was faint amusement in the warlock's gaze. Arthur supposed he'd overdone it a bit with the harsh, condescending tone, but he was the king now, not Uther. He had to put the guards in their place.

"Yes, your majesty." The guards bowed low at Arthur. There was an uncomfortable silence, which was eventually broken by Morgana.

"Arthur, have you seen this?" Morgana asked, pointing at the window and bringing him back to the present. "They're waiting for you."

Arthur looked down through the tinted glass windows at the townspeople holding a candlelight vigil for their king. The bells tolled out Uther's death in the background. The severity of the situation flooded back to him, as his focus had been temporarily diverted by the guards arresting Merlin. _This is happening all too fast,_ Arthur thought.

"I must speak to them." How he wished he'd had time to prepare a speech. He had never addressed the public without something to glance at. Of course he wasn't nervous because he didn't_ get_ nervous. That was the lie he'd told Merlin before he competed in a jousting tournament that Uther had expected him to win. Right now he wished he was fighting in a tournament instead of about to give a speech in front of all of Camelot. At least he knew he was good at jousting.

Arthur turned to leave and Merlin fell into step beside him, as usual. They quickly descended down one of the castle's stone spiral staircases and waited until the guards pulled the front doors open for them to pass through.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Arthur said under his breath.

"Just speak from the heart," Merlin advised.

Arthur stared incredulously at him. "_Seriously_, Merlin? What's wrong with you?"

"According to Gaius, I was dropped on my head as a baby." Arthur did chuckle at that, which was Merlin's intention.

Arthur walked down the steps toward the town square, stopping a few steps before the bottom so his people could see him. Merlin stood next to him. As Arthur stared into the eyes of his frightened people, his heart started pounding and he forgot what he wanted to say. Arthur was consumed by his thoughts. _What if they think I'm a complete idiot?_ _What if they think my reign is going to be just like my father's? What if they think I'll be even worse than my father?_

Merlin saw Arthur freeze. To snap him out of it, he gave Arthur a subtle kick on his foot. Arthur got the message – he needed to start the speech. He took one look at Merlin, who gave him a tiny grin before he took a few steps away, leaving Arthur to take the stage. Then King Arthur squared his shoulders, cleared his throat, and began.

"Thank you for being here tonight." Arthur raised his voice so that all could hear their new king. "It is with a heavy heart that I announce my father's passing. He was your king for many years, and you his loyal subjects. I humbly ask for that loyalty as I begin my time as king. I will be upholding some of the fair and just laws that have governed Camelot for generations. However, I will be moving to change several of those laws. It has not gone unnoticed that there have been many executions during Uther's reign. Many of those deaths were, in my opinion, unnecessary. I will not idly sit by as my subjects are slaughtered on false charges."

Some of the townspeople were nodding at some of the things Arthur was saying, so he took that as encouragement.

"As my first act as king, I officially pardon all those who have been falsely accused of sorcery by my father." He nodded to Merlin, who nodded back. Arthur had just ensured that Merlin's charges had been dropped, in front of all of Camelot. No one would mistake Merlin for a criminal again.

The crowd was eerily silent. Merlin guessed that most of the townspeople were still in shock from Arthur's announcement. He was in mild shock himself, even though he knew Arthur had told him beforehand what to expect. Hearing Arthur say "pardon" and "sorcery" in the same sentence was quite jarring and, in a way, endearing. Arthur seemed to be getting used to people using magic. Merlin was very proud of him for this.

Arthur continued on. "My second act as king, will allow the children suspected of sorcery who have been banished from Camelot may return without fear of persecution and reunite with their families."

The crowd started cheering softly, and a few people clapped their hands.

Feeling a bit braver, Arthur kept going. "My third act as king is if someone is accused of a crime, they have a right to a fair trial. If you are found innocent, you have nothing to fear."

The cheering masses were thrilled by that decree – they thought it was unfair that the law said that the accused would be found guilty before proven innocent.

"My fourth act as king is there will be a tax reduction for all. I know how hard you work, the farmers, the laborers, the _servants_." Arthur glanced over at Merlin who gave him a tiny smile. "You all deserve enough money so you can have food, clean water, clothing, and a decent roof over your head."

People were screaming their thanks for that one. Arthur was almost stunned into silence. He'd hoped that they could cheer especially for that one. And they did! A warm feeling settled in his chest. He was almost through the speech and he hadn't messed it up.

"Finally, let me say that I will do everything in my power to keep the citizens of Camelot and its defenders out of war. I will not consider warring with any enemy unless all peaceful solutions have failed."

Arthur's audience roared their approval, some of them shaking their candles in the air.

"In conclusion, I have no doubt that our kingdom will stand strong as long as I can rely on the loyalty of my subjects. Thank you and long live Camelot!"

The crowd's cacophony was quite deafening to Merlin after Arthur finished his mercifully short speech. He would have loved to return to the castle and his bed, but Arthur had other plans in mind. Arthur pulled Merlin into the crowd so they could mingle. Merlin would bet his life that Uther had never taken such an action. Arthur had already proved that he was going to be a better king than his father.

Surrounded by the rippling sea of glowing lights, Arthur and Merlin walked around and spoke with the townspeople. Merlin stuck close to Arthur, just in case someone was trying to off him. After all, after Arthur, there was no heir to the throne. Merlin was about to keep going, but he heard a teenage girl's timid voice.

"Prince Arthur - I brought you a flower from home." He nudged Arthur, who turned around to meet the girl.

"Thank you," Arthur said graciously. He smiled as the girl handed him a red rose. "It's beautiful_". _He thought, _I think I'm going to let Merlin have that._

"Oh, uh, I mean _King_ Arthur. I know you are not a prince. You're the king. Sorry, my lord." She hung her head.

"It's fine," Arthur waved it off. "I'm not used to being called the king." She raised her face to him once more. What is your name?"

"Hunith, my lord," said the shy girl, blushing at being directly addressed by the king.

"Hunith – that is a beautiful name." Arthur graced the girl with one of his knee-weakening smiles. She looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "That is my servant's mother's name. Did you want to ask me something?"

"Umm…yes. Hold on, I forgot. Oh! Now I remember. Do you have to sleep in your crown?" The girl asked.

Arthur chuckled. "No, I don't have to. I don't sleep in my crown."

"When are you going to get married to a queen?" Another girl asked him.

Arthur laughed uncomfortably and told her he didn't know. He caught Merlin's eye and suddenly it was time to leave.

.~.

Merlin waited for Arthur to finish mingling with the crowd. When Arthur finally disentangled himself from a gaggle of girls, they ascended the steps to Arthur's chambers. He would have to move into the King's chambers at some point, but not tonight.

"Those girls seemed to be very interested in you today," Merlin pointed out.

"Well, yes, young ladies are going to follow me around. I have dealt with that all my life. It comes with the title. But don't worry, Merlin." He brought his voice down to a whisper. "You're the most important person in my life."

"Glad to hear it. Fantastic speech you gave there," said Merlin with a grin, patting Arthur's shoulder.

"Thank you," said Arthur, puffing up with pride. "It was, wasn't it?"

"There was one part that I had an issue with."

"And what would that be?" Arthur asked.

Merlin waited until they were safely inside Arthur's room before he continued.

"You don't know?" Merlin frowned.

Arthur shook his head. "What are you on about?"

"How about being falsely accused of sorcery? That hardly describes me."

Arthur threw up his hands. "I had to start _somewhere_. I don't want to legally recognize those with magic until I have met with the council. I want to do this properly for all our sakes. We'll need time to convince the council, to establish guidelines for those who use magic. In my haste to help the innocent magical folk, I don't want to leave us vulnerable to those who would use magic for evil."

"Good point," Merlin reluctantly conceded.

Arthur yanked his shirt and pants off, not bothering to go behind the screen. Merlin automatically hurried to grab Arthur's night clothes, but Arthur stopped him.

"No. I can do it."

"Are you sure you know how?" Merlin teased, pleased that Arthur wasn't treating him like a servant when they were alone.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said amiably as he quickly changed clothes. He flopped onto the bed, not bothering with the covers. Arthur patted the spot beside him. "Join me."

"Don't mind if I do." Merlin snuggled up next to Arthur. "I just realized something?"

"What?" asked Arthur.

"I'm in bed with the king of Camelot," he pointed out.

"Oh, well spotted." Arthur rolled his eyes. "And I'm in bed with a sorcerer. You know, I don't know if I'll ever get used to being called the king."

"You will," Merlin assured him. "You're destined to become the greatest king Camelot's ever had."

Arthur went silent.

"What is it?" Merlin pressed. He could tell that Arthur needed to tell him something.

"Not that it matters now, but I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't have ordered you to save my father."

"Why?"

"Because if he lived and somehow found out about you…" Arthur shook his head. "If I had to choose between you and my father, there would be no contest. I'd choose you in a heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot."

Merlin smiled at the insult. It was more like an endearment these days.

"Also, I realized that it would be better for my people if I assumed the throne. I couldn't personally kill my father, but since someone else set things in motion, who would I be to stop it?"

Merlin tightened his arms around Arthur. In no certain terms, Arthur had admitted that Merlin had been right about the whole Uther predicament. Merlin wondered if such an occurrence would ever happen again, and decided he didn't care if it did. He would just take care to savor this time.

"But you miss your father despite all that."

"Yes." Arthur sounded miserable. "I shouldn't, he's mostly been a terrible father to me. But he did the best he could without my mother to help him. He prepared me well for the kingship. I think I heard him hint his approval of something I did once, maybe twice. He did always like my swordsmanship. Although he forced me to train three hours a day so that I would be the best of the best."

"All that training has made you the best swordsman in all the land," Merlin reminded him.

"That's true," Arthur acknowledged, trying to sound smug and failing miserably.

"He was too hard on you," Merlin said. They both knew that was a gross understatement.

"You don't know the half of it," Arthur whispered.

"Then tell me." Merlin tried to coax him into it.

"I… I don't know if I can."

"I won't think less of you or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that," Arthur scoffed. "I'm not a_ girl_, Merlin."

But Merlin saw right through the act. "Arthur, you don't always have to be strong. Not with me."

"Yes I_ do_. I cannot afford to show weakness – it could lead to Camelot's downfall and..."

"That's your father talking," Merlin interrupted.

"He's in my head, all the time," Arthur confessed. "How am I supposed to rule to the best of my ability if I'm constantly questioning my own judgment, comparing it to what my father would do?"

"What did he do, Arthur? Tell me one thing he did to make you feel this way."

Arthur sighed. "I suppose telling you this won't lead to the fall of Camelot. I know I can trust you not to tell anyone, it's just…"

"Complicated?"

"Yes, and no."

"You don't have to say anything," Merlin assured him. Maybe he was pushing too hard. After all, Arthur had only just assumed the throne. Making him face his insecurities – especially those that had to do with his father – may not be the best thing for him right now. But Arthur surprised him as he began to speak.

"I was five years old when he made me watch a woman be burned at the stake." Arthur's shoulders shook as he remembered that terrible day. "I begged my father not to make me go, but he wouldn't listen. He told me that it builds character to watch a witch burn and that as the future king one day I would have to preside over executions so I might as well get used to it. Can you imagine? A little boy subjected to that. I learned to fear magic and my father's power all in one day."

Merlin shook his head. He figured something like that had happened to young Arthur. Uther's scare tactics were legendary – it made sense that he would use them on his son along with his subjects. "That was cruel of him. You were much too young."

"That morning – I can't get it out of my head!" Arthur winced as he recalled the memory that was seared into his brain. "As soon as the poor woman started shrieking in pain, I threw up my breakfast. My nurse hurried me away after that, but I'd seen my father's disappointed gaze directed at me. That look was worse than any physical punishment that he could have given me."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said quietly. His hand automatically found Arthur's, but Merlin dared not do more. He wanted Arthur to continue his story.

"That was the first time I thought to myself that I didn't want to be king, not if I'd have to carry out sentences like that. I asked him why we couldn't just banish the witch. He said that she would surely come back to Camelot for revenge with stronger powers than before. Then I asked him how he knew for sure that she was a witch, and he couldn't give me a straight answer. That was when he told me that magic had killed my mother."

"Do you think he was making it up? About your mum?" Merlin asked.

"No." Arthur sighed. "I think he was telling the truth. It would certainly explain why he hated those with magic enough to kill them."

"I'm sure if your mother was here she'd be very proud of you," said Merlin.

"I hope you're right."

He held Arthur, enjoying the closeness between them. Usually it was Arthur holding Merlin, not the other way around. But tonight was an exception. Merlin felt honored that Arthur was comfortable enough with him to show some vulnerability. He knew it wasn't easy for Arthur, as his father had drilled into him that confiding in someone was a weakness. Merlin was glad that Arthur trusted him with his insecurities. Arthur would have to show the face of a strong leader at all times, except when he retreated to his chambers. Merlin vowed he would be there for him when Arthur let his walls come down, however briefly.

"I should go." Merlin moved to get up.

"No. Stay with me," Arthur pleaded.

Merlin really didn't want to go back to his chambers. Ever since Gaius had died, he'd hated living there. There was too much to remind him of the years spent with his mentor. Gaius was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. He had believed in Merlin, more than Merlin had believed in himself. The physician helped Merlin face the facts that magic would always be a part of him, that it was gift that could be used for good. He'd learned so much from the old man, both in terms of healing and magic. Also, he taught him when to interfere in a tricky situation, and when you should_ not _interfere. (Merlin was terrible at those – he always wanted to interfere and save people) He knew if Gaius was still alive today, he would approve of Merlin being with Arthur.

Yet, Merlin wasn't quite ready for everyone in the castle to know about him and Arthur.

"Arthur, I don't want people to think that we're…" He trailed off.

"Why not?" Arthur whined. "I thought we already decided this."

"I think it would be better for everyone if I didn't sleep here until you repeal the law about magic. I don't want anyone to think I used my magic to make you do it."

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur groaned. "One night spent here isn't enough to start a rumor."

"I don't know…" Merlin fretted. He'd spent the night in Arthur's chambers before, once when he was literally too tired to move. On one memorable occasion, he'd fallen asleep on the floor beside the bed. Arthur had nearly tripped on him when he woke the next morning. They'd been able to explain the situation to the servants easily enough.

"Please? It's my first night as king. I don't want to be alone."

How could Merlin refuse that?

"Alright," he relented. "But only for tonight."

"You'll be back tomorrow night," Arthur said confidently. "I'll convince you."

Merlin didn't feel like arguing with him. "Go to sleep, Arthur."

"Mmm. My Merlin," Arthur muttered before he fell asleep.

"Yours," Merlin whispered before he joined Arthur in slumber.

.~.

End Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you liked. Reviews are great!


	5. Arthur's First Step

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and the four J's - Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps  
and Julian Murphy. It's not mine. If it were, I'd make Merthur canon!

A/N: It's my first Merlin fic – be kind. I really hope I didn't make Arthur too out of character in this chapter. I think he'd be nicer to Merlin now that they are in a relationship, but only behind closed doors. I love their banter too much to completely do away with Arthur treating Merlin like a servant, and I don't want to completely change Arthur.

.~.

Chapter 5: Arthur's First Step

.~.

_The following morning_

King Arthur had been having a very good dream featuring him, Merlin, and a beach. Unfortunately, he was rudely interrupted by a loud banging and a familiar female voice.

"Arthur, are you still in there?" The voice asked, knocking at the door.

"Mmmph," Arthur intelligently replied. He was nestled within Merlin's arms and he didn't feel like leaving anytime soon. Merlin was lightly snoring beside him. Arthur turned over to face Merlin. He looked so angelic – Arthur didn't have the heart to wake him. Arthur would rather stay by his side and stare at his high cheek bones and alabaster skin. When asked as a young man if he'd ever be interested in someone so scrawny, so stupid, _so male_ Arthur never would've believed it. But yet here he was, in bed with Merlin. He didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Arthur? Hello?" The voice called out, sounding concerned this time.

"I'll be right out," Arthur called, feeling rather annoyed at the insistent voice. Then he whispered, "Sorry, Merlin." He gently shook him and said, "I need you to wake up now."

"Whatsgoinon?" Merlin slurred, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then it hit him.

Arthur sat up and looked at Merlin. Merlin sat up and looked at Arthur. Their panicked expressions mirrored each other.

"Shit!" Arthur swore, flinging back the covers and trying to find his clothes that he'd shed the night before. "Morgana's outside." He managed to find his pants, and quickly slipped them on.

Merlin wasn't so lucky. In his haste to get up, the young warlock tumbled out of the bed and onto the ground. "Ow," he hissed as he rubbed his bruised left foot.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, after tugging a shirt on.

Merlin was pleased by this response, thinking Arthur would comment instead on how clumsy he was. To hear Arthur express concern for him was an unexpected pleasure.

"Fine," Merlin muttered, embarrassed. He managed to pull on a pair of pants, and then a shirt. Unfortunately, he still had bed head.

"That's it, I'm coming in." Morgana threw open the wooden doors. Apparently Merlin had forgotten to lock them the night before.

"Morgana, what are you _doing _here?" Arthur asked.

"They would've sent a servant, but I volunteered." Morgana noticed Merlin's hair, which was sticking up in all directions. She gave Arthur a knowing look. "The council meeting's supposed to start in fifteen minutes. I thought you might need a little reminder. It turns out I was right." She smiled prettily at them, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Fifteen minutes until the meeting." Arthur yelled at Merlin, mostly to keep up appearances. "I can't be late on my first day as king! _You_ were supposed to wake me up."

Merlin didn't sound overly concerned. "I overslept."

"That's unacceptable." Arthur glared his servant. "I should put you in the stocks for this."

"Oh, no… not the _stocks_," Merlin openly mocked his king.

"Arthur?" Morgana smiled sweetly at them, bringing the attention back to her. It seemed as if Merlin and Arthur were in their own little world and they had forgotten that she was even in the room.

"Yes, Morgana?" Arthur said, still glaring at Merlin.

"Why are you wearing Merlin's shirt?"

"Uh…" Arthur trailed off. He'd been so wrapped up in arguing with Merlin, he hadn't even realized that the shirt he was wearing was much too small. Arthur wasn't sure if Merlin wanted to tell Morgana yet about them or not, so he said nothing.

"Well, you see, there is a very good explanation for that," said Merlin. "I'm really behind on the laundry, so I let Arthur wear-"

Morgana stifled a laugh. It really was amusing listening to Merlin's excuses when she clearly had figured out what was really going on between them.

"Merlin, don't bother," Arthur sighed. "I think she already knows. We can trust her."

"Trust me with what?" Morgana smirked, knowing very well what.

"Oh, go on then." Merlin gave his permission, his cheeks flaming.

"We were going to wait to announce it until the law against magic has been overturned, but you might as well know now." Arthur grinned at Merlin, then turned to Morgana. "Merlin and I are together."

"**Finally**!" Morgana squealed, jumping up and down with girlish glee. "This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you both."

"Why does everyone_ say_ that?" Arthur sounded dismayed. "Was it really that obvious to everyone but me?"

"Yes," Merlin and Morgana said simultaneously.

"How long did you hide this from me?" Arthur pushed.

"Long enough," said Merlin, considering the matter to be closed. He'd never admit it to Arthur, but he'd been attracted to the young prince probably from the first moment he'd seen him. At that time, Arthur had considered him to be an enemy of the crown because he dare insult the king's son. They had really gotten off on the wrong foot.

Merlin had instantly loathed Arthur as he watched him bully one of his servants. He'd challenged Arthur to a fight right then and there. He would've won if he'd been able to use his full range of magic. But since he couldn't, Arthur had beaten him rather spectacularly. It had only been once Merlin had saved Arthur's life and had been assigned as his servant that a truce stood between them. Then they built a slow, careful friendship which had eventually blossomed into something much stronger.

Arthur didn't want to think about a sad Merlin who was too afraid to trust him with his secrets, about magic and about his amorous feelings.

Unknowingly, Morgana rescued him. "So when did all of _this_ happen?" She gestured to Arthur and Merlin.

"While we were away, after Arthur rescued me from the executioner's block," said Merlin, reaching for Arthur's hand. "But if you could keep this to yourself for the time being, I'd appreciate it."

"Can I tell Gwen?" Morgana pouted. "I tell Gwen everything."

"You can tell Gwen," Merlin relented, after Arthur nodded at him. "But just her."

"Thanks. She'll be thrilled. Hang on." Morgana looked like something had just hit her. "You're really changing the law on the use of magic?"

"Yes," Arthur said proudly, squeezing Merlin's hand. "You see, Merlin is a sorcerer."

"And?" Morgana knew this already.

"I don't want Merlin to have to hide who he is any longer," Arthur proclaimed. "He's going to be appointed as the first court sorcerer that Camelot has had in a long time."

"I can't believe it," Morgana whispered. "To not to have to hide – it sounds too good to be true."

Merlin crossed the room to give Morgana a quick hug. "I told you it would happen eventually. Things are going to be better now for people like us," Merlin promised. "You won't have to live in fear any longer."

Morgana gave a small sob. "I had wished that the ban on magic would be changed, every clear night when I'd see the stars from my window. It didn't make any difference. But now…"

"_Don't_ tell me." Arthur groaned as he watched this exchange. "First Merlin, and now you? Morgana, do you really have magical abilities?"

She nodded. "I do. But I have no idea how to control them. It's rather terrifying. Remember that night where a fire burned down the canopy to my bed? That was caused by my magic."

"Why didn't you _say_ something to me?" Arthur complained. "I would've kept your secret."

Morgana shrugged. "I wanted to tell you. I almost did, but it never seemed like the right time. Besides, Uther would have killed me if he found out."

"No. Uther would have made an exception for you," Arthur argued.

Morgana gave him a dark look. "Don't be so sure."

"He never would have killed his beloved ward," Arthur said, but he sounded a tad uncertain.

Morgana shrugged. "I didn't want to risk it."

"The meeting," Merlin reminded them, tabling the discussion for now. "Arthur, you need to go - now."

"Morgana, you didn't by any chance bring us breakfast, did you?" Arthur asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not your servant. Guess you'll have to skip it."

"Arthur's the king. If he wants to take his breakfast during the council meeting, he can." Merlin pointed out.

"This is why I keep you around," Arthur said to Merlin, patting him on the shoulder. "You always think of everything."

"Your father never ate during council meetings. I'm not sure that's a great precedent to set," Morgana cautioned.

"Who cares?" Arthur said flippantly. "Camelot's not going to fall because the king has changed his eating habits."

"You should have more faith in him, Morgana. If he's going to change the law against magic, he's going to need his strength," said Merlin.

"_Thank_ you." Arthur grinned smugly at Morgana. Then he turned back to Merlin. "Will you fetch us breakfast?" He almost sounded apologetic. Merlin wondered what had gotten into Arthur. Was it because of their recent change in relationship that he was being so thoughtful?

"Of course." Merlin frowned, realizing what Arthur had said. "Wait. _Us_?"

"Yes, you idiot. Do try to keep up, _Mer_lin."

"But I can't eat in front of the noblemen," Merlin protested. "It would be disrespectful."

Arthur waved him off. "I won't have you fainting away during the meeting due to skipping a meal."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "You want me there for the _entire meeting_?"

"Yes," said Arthur, staring down a wide-eyed Merlin. "I thought that was rather obvious. What?"

"Uther never let servants-"

Arthur cut him off. "I'm _not _my father. I suppose I'll have to prove that to everyone."

"I suppose you will," said Merlin.

Arthur gave Merlin a pointed look. "Merlin, what are you still doing here? Breakfast isn't going to fetch itself. Oh, and fix your hair. You look like you spent the night in the stables."

Merlin rolled his eyes. It seemed like Arthur-the-prat was back. He was somewhat glad – he didn't want Arthur to change completely just because they were together. The young warlock flattened his hair and took off to grab their breakfast. Arthur got up to leave as well, but was halted in his tracks.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Morgana asked.

"I don't think so," said Arthur. His hands automatically went to his legs to make sure he indeed had pants on. There had been one memorable occasion when he'd been about to leave his room and he'd forgotten his trousers. If Merlin hadn't noticed that he wasn't wearing pants… Arthur shuddered to think of the humiliation that would've come with that.

"How about your crown?"

Arthur frowned. "You mean my father's crown? I'm not even sure where it is. I haven't officially been crowned king yet. The staff needs at least two days to prepare for my coronation."

Morgana shook her head. Was Arthur really this dim? "You need to wear your symbol of authority. Where's your old crown?"

Arthur's forehead wrinkled. "I don't remember."

Morgana shook her head, then produced his crown. Arthur quickly put it on. The band of gold sprinkled with tiny rubies encircled his head. Thankfully, it was nowhere as heavy as the crown he'd have to wear for his coronation.

"Morgana, you're a lifesaver," Arthur said gratefully.

"So I can come with you to the meeting?" She pressed.

"Why not?" Arthur was certain this had been Morgana's plan all along, but he didn't mind. During the meeting, he needed all the allies he could get. He would be bending the rules to let a woman sit in, but Arthur was planning on doing a lot of that anyway. What was one more change?

Arthur made his way to the throne room where the meeting was being held. A smug-looking Morgana walked right behind him.

The new king strode into the throne room like he owned the place, which of course he did. "Good morning," Arthur said pleasantly, nodding at all of the noblemen who were seated at the tables near the throne. He then went over to each man and shook their hand, much to their astonishment.

"Thank you for coming," Arthur said after settling down on his throne. "I will need all of your support in the years to come."

The men stared at each other, dumbfounded. Uther had never bothered to greet them individually before. He'd always just gotten down to business, not bothering with any of the pleasantries.

"Do I have something on my face?" Arthur said wryly as he glanced around the room and was met with wide-eyed stares. "Come on, speak up."

"It's just that we've never heard the king say 'thank you' to us before," Geoffrey of Monmouth finally answered him.

"Yes, well, I'm not my father, and I plan on doing things a little differently," Arthur said lightly. He felt the weight of every eye in the room on him, but he stood his ground.

"Why is _she_ here?" The oldest, most wrinkled man asked, pointing at Morgana. "Women are not permitted at council meetings."

"Morgana is here as my guest." Arthur glared at the elderly fool. "You _will _treat her with the respect she deserves."

"Yes, my lord." Properly chastised, the man grew silent.

Morgana took the empty seat on Arthur's left. She grinned at Arthur, thrilled to have been included in the proceedings.

"So, first on today's agenda we have…" Arthur was cut off as the doors burst open to reveal Merlin carrying a silver breakfast tray.

"Sorry, sire," Merlin winced, hoping he hadn't interrupted anything important.

"Ah, Merlin." Arthur smiled at his servant, hoping he didn't look too besotted. That would not do in front of the council.

Merlin approached the throne, placing the tray in front of Arthur. The king took one of the two plates and filled it with half the food on the tray for himself. He then distributed the rest of the food on to the other plate. Then Arthur gestured to the empty chair on his right, handing the extra plate to his servant. Merlin locked eyes with Arthur, still not sure this was such a good idea. A servant sitting at the king's table? Surely that would be against the unspoken rules that governed the nobility.

Arthur raised his eyebrows as if to say 'I dare you'.

Merlin sat.

The noblemen whispered to each other as they watched Merlin and Arthur tuck in to their breakfast, but they were too frightened to say anything directly to the king's face. Arthur finished his second piece of bread before returning to the business at hand.

"As I was saying," he continued, "the first thing on our agenda is the motion to add more land to our kingdom. The land in question currently belongs to King Cenred. My father was a proponent for this addition of property, but he died before it was officially approved. Personally, I believe that our patrols are spread thin enough, that we already have more than enough land. I also do not wish to go to war with Cenred's kingdom. I promised the people peace, and that is what I wish to do. However, if anyone has other opinions on this matter, I will be glad to hear them."

The council debated this matter for about an hour, with Morgana staunchly backing Arthur's plan. Merlin didn't say a word - he was content to watch the proceedings as the noblemen argued their position. Eventually, most of them agreed with Arthur's opinion. Those not in agreement were quite reluctant to give up an opportunity to gain more land, but they were in the minority.

Arthur cleared his throat, glad that they'd moved past one of the things on his list. "The next item on our agenda is lowering the taxes for those in the lower town and outlying villages."

This idea was met with much outrage. Arthur could only get everyone to agree to a one percent tax reduction, which he supposed it was better than nothing. If he could lower the taxes a little at a time, perhaps he would one day reach his objective of making sure that all of his citizens had their basic needs met. He then called for a short recess and temporarily adjourned the meeting.

Arthur spoke in hushed tones with Merlin and Morgana about the law against magic as he waited for the men to return. He was pleased that no one had protested against their places at the king's right and left side. Arthur wanted them both as his trusted advisors - especially Merlin. He wanted to do as much as he could to raise Merlin's standing with the council. Morgana already had her position in the king's household, but Merlin would need more time before the council was ready to accept him as their equal. It was a lofty goal to be sure, but he was confident he could make it happen. He wanted to, for Merlin's sake. Arthur wanted his kingdom to know of Merlin's pure heart, of his will to only use magic for good. The young king knew when that happened, the people would love Merlin almost as much as he did.

The noblemen slowly filtered back into the room, one by one taking their seats. Arthur called the meeting back to order as soon as the last man sat down.

"Now we come to the third item on my agenda," Arthur smiled grimly at the council, catching both Morgana's and Merlin's eyes. He was doing this for them, and the other citizens under his protection that were born with magical abilities. It was time for change, and Arthur knew it would not be easy. His people had suffered much from Uther's reign of terror, and suddenly allowing magic would probably confuse and scare some of them. But Arthur knew that it was his destiny to change the law and hopefully people's opinion of magic users. He knew that this motion would be most likely met with anger and fear, but if he ever wanted to appoint Merlin as court sorcerer, he had to take this first step.

Arthur bravely stood up, gathering the attention of everyone in the room, and proclaimed, "I move that we overturn the law on the ban of magic in Camelot."

That was when all hell broke loose.

.~.

End Chapter 5


	6. Disagreements

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and the four J's - Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps  
and Julian Murphy. It's not mine. If it were, I'd make Merthur canon!

A/N: It's my first Merlin fic – be kind. Some Lancelot/Gwen in this chapter.

Chapter 6: Disagreements

.~.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Merlin commented as he and Arthur exited the throne room. Everyone else had left before them, even Morgana.

"_Worse_?" Arthur stared at him, incredulous. There were times where he appreciated Merlin's unwavering optimism. This was not one of those times. "How could that have gone _worse_? It was a complete disaster! They were so angry I thought that they might all draw their swords and run me through just for suggesting we repeal the law on magic."

"Look on the bright side. You got them to agree on the same thing," Merlin reminded him.

"Yes." Arthur's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "They all agreed that they don't want to overturn the law on magic. Not even Geoffrey did, who I thought might be on my side. How is _this_ a good thing?"

"Perhaps next time the council meets you could ease into the topic a bit more slowly," Merlin suggested, sidestepping the question. "You just blurted it out today. They had no idea you were going to bring up changing the law against magic. If you'd given them a bit of warning they might not have reacted so strongly."

"Are you saying that I did it wrong?" Arthur immediately went on the defensive.

"No! I mean, not exactly," Merlin hedged.

Arthur glared at him. "Not _exactly_."

Merlin threw up his hands. "Arthur, I have no idea if it would've made a difference if you'd introduced the idea a bit more delicately."

"But you think it might have."

"Maybe. I don't know." Merlin wished he hadn't given Arthur his opinion. It had only led to trouble between them. But if Merlin was to attend council meetings, wasn't it his job to advise Arthur? But how could he advise Arthur if he got offended every time Merlin had a difference of opinion? Was Arthur reneging on his promise to treat Merlin as an equal?

"Why are you acting like this?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms.

Merlin shrugged. "You _wanted_ me at the meeting. I'm just giving you some criticism. It's not _my _fault you can't handle it. Apparently you just want everyone to agree with you all the time, or to tell you what you want to hear."

"Look - I'm doing the absolute best that I can as the king, and it's _still not enough for you_," Arthur yelled that last part.

"Arthur, that's not what I meant!" Merlin insisted, reaching out to take his hand. "I was only trying to help you."

Arthur took a step back away from him. "Some help_ you_ are. I'm going to get some air. I need some time to think."

"Good idea! I'll come with you and we can- "

"_Alone_, Merlin."

"But-"

"I can't talk to you right now." A slow, simmering rage built up inside Arthur as he turned away. Everything he'd done during the meeting was mainly for Merlin. He'd made a fool out of himself for even suggesting that they repeal the ban on magic, but did Merlin appreciate that? No. He wondered why he'd even bothered to bring Merlin to the meeting in the first place.

"Arthur, I'm sorry," Merlin tried, but Arthur kept walking away from him, ignoring his pleas.

Merlin watched him go with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he settled down onto the hard, marble floor just outside of the throne room. Had he caused irreparable damage to their relationship? What if Arthur never forgave him? What if Arthur sent him away? Merlin didn't know if he could bear that – he loved Arthur too much. He didn't really think Arthur would send him away, but as king, if Arthur wanted to, he could have Merlin escorted from the castle and banished without so much as a by your leave. He was so consumed by these unhappy thoughts that he barely noticed when Lancelot approached him.

.~.

"Merlin!" Lancelot smiled at him. "I saw Arthur storming off and asked him where to find you. Did you two have a fight?"

Merlin was silent, which Lancelot took to mean 'yes'.

"I heard the council abruptly adjourned in the middle of a meeting, but that's all I know. I assume that was why Arthur looked so upset. Can you tell me what happened?" Lancelot asked.

Merlin explained about chaos during the meeting and how Arthur had failed to even _introduce_ changing the ban on magic in front of the council.

"That's unfortunate," said Lancelot. "I know how important it is to you that the law concerning magic is repealed."

Merlin sighed. Lancelot was one of the few that he trusted with his secret. He'd confided in him even before he'd told Arthur. "I should have talked to him about how to handle the magic issue before the meeting, but we were so tired last night, I forgot to help him prepare. To be honest, I'm not sure if that would've helped. Maybe the council would've reacted just as badly even if we introduced the topic differently. I shouldn't have reminded him of his failure. Arthur's got enough on his mind already – I shouldn't have added to his burden."

"You did nothing wrong," Lancelot reassured him. "Arthur's just… well. He doesn't take criticism well."

"I noticed," Merlin snorted.

"Where did Arthur get off to?"

"He's gone out to the forest to think about all this," said Merlin. "Should I go after him?"

"No. Don't worry, Merlin." Lancelot said bracingly. "Let Arthur stew about it for a while."

"I didn't mean to upset him," Merlin said. "I never should've told him what I really thought. I just said it without thinking. I don't know where we stand now that we've had this fight."

Lancelot shrugged. "His true feelings for you haven't changed, Merlin. Arthur just needs time to think. You'd best leave him alone. He'll come back when he's ready. He knows he can't stay out there forever, not when it's his first day as king."

Merlin thought to change the subject, as he didn't feel like discussing Arthur any longer. "So, how are you and Gwen doing these days?"

The knight's face lit up at the mention of his sweetheart. "We're great. Gwen is… I don't even know how to explain it with words, but I'll try. She's beautiful, kind, smart, funny… she cheers me up when I'm feeling down. She makes me want to be a better person. We just fit together, you know?

Merlin did know. It was exactly the way he felt about Arthur, when he wasn't being a prat. "You love her," Merlin said.

"Yes – very much. God knows why she loves me back, but she does."

"I knew you two were good for each other," Merlin grinned at the knight. "I still take credit for making this work between you two."

"Thank you for giving me a push in the right direction," Lancelot said seriously. "I don't know if I ever would've told Gwen otherwise about my feelings for her."

"It was nothing. Gwen's one of my best friends. I wanted her to be happy. I knew you would do anything for her, that you'd always be faithful."

"I'd rather die than cheat on her," Lancelot said.

"I know that, and so does she." Merlin smiled at the knight. "You both are very lucky to have found each other."

"That we are." They sat in companionable silence. Merlin noticed that Lancelot seemed to be distracted, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to do it.

"Lancelot, what is it? I can tell there's something you want to tell me."

His dark eyes lit up. "It's about Gwen and me – I have some news. It happened while you and Arthur were gone."

"Yes?"

Lancelot looked around to make sure no one walking by was listening. "I asked Gwen to marry me and she said yes."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Merlin patted Lancelot on the back. "Congratulations, mate!"

"Thank you!" He and Merlin clasped hands.

"That is really good news," said Merlin, thrilled for his friends.

"Yes." Then Lancelot's expression grew serious. "But don't tell anyone – we're keeping it a secret for a while longer."

"I won't tell anyone," Merlin promised. He stared glumly at the floor, as if not really seeing it. He was still thinking about Arthur, and how wrong things were between them. They'd never had a fight like this before – Merlin didn't know how to handle it. Merlin didn't know if he could continue to be with Arthur if he shot down all of his advice. They couldn't just go back to being master and servant, not when Arthur had promised him so much more.

"I've got an idea!" Lancelot enthused. "Let's go see Gwen. I'll bet she'd love to talk with you."

"Alright." Merlin figured that would be a better alternative than sitting on the floor outside the throne room.

They checked Lady Morgana's chambers first and got lucky. Morgana wasn't there, but her servant was. Guinevere greeted them both with a sunny smile, finishing folding the blanket she was holding.

"Merlin!" She gave him a warm hug. Then she gave her fiancé a peck on the cheek. "Lance, what are you doing here? Don't you have training?"

"Merlin needs a friend right now, so I brought him to you. But yes, I really must be going. I need to keep the knights in shape and all that," said Lancelot. Before Merlin could protest, he was gone.

"So tell me. What's wrong, Merlin?" Gwen led him over to sit on Morgana's bed. She sat next to him, taking his hands in hers. Gwen really was a good friend and an even better listener. Merlin knew he could tell her anything without her passing judgment.

He told Gwen all about the disastrous council meeting, and his fight with Arthur.

"I thought that Arthur and I had worked everything out. That he wanted the people to view me as an equal, not just as a servant. He promised that he was going to make me Court Sor-" Merlin froze, mid word. Gwen didn't know about his magic. He really didn't think he could handle another rejection right now, but Gwen had the right to know.

"What did he promise you?" Gwen asked, looking concerned. "Merlin?"

Merlin hung his head. How was he supposed to explain all this? As if this day couldn't get any worse… "I'm sorry, Gwen. There's something I need to tell you. I've been keeping a secret from you. You see, I have-"

"You have magic," said Gwen. "I know." She smiled at Merlin, wanting him to know that she accepted him just as he was, magic and all. "Morgana told me ages ago."

"I told Morgana not to tell anyone!" Merlin protested. But inwardly he was relieved he didn't have to explain his magic to someone else. Telling Arthur had been nerve wracking enough.

"It's alright," Gwen soothed him. "I don't care that you have magic. From what I've been told, it's not something that you chose."

Merlin nodded. Magic had chosen him, not the other way around.

"Merlin, I'm one of your best friends." Gwen looked slightly disappointed. "You could have told me."

"I know." Merlin ran his fingers through his hair. "I trust you with my life, Gwen. I just- I couldn't saddle you with that burden. It took me long enough to tell Arthur and I…"

"You love him," Gwen finished.

"Yes," Merlin said miserably.

"I'm so glad the both of you came to your senses." Gwen giggled, thrilled that both she and Merlin had someone special in their lives.

"Yes, but he's still treating me like his servant when he promised I could be Court Sorcerer," Merlin moped. "God, he can be such a prat."

"I think Arthur's still adjusting to your new relationship. Besides, he's only been king for a day! I think you expect too much of him."

"You're probably right," Merlin admitted. "I haven't given him enough time to change."

"Speaking of change, did you two ever discuss whether you're to continue your servantly duties?"

Merlin gulped. "No. We didn't."

"Merlin," Gwen sighed. "Arthur's probably feeling just as hurt and confused as you are. You need to talk to him about all of this when he comes back."

"I know," Merlin said heavily. "I will."

"Do you want him to get a new servant?"

"No, that's my job!" Merlin answered automatically. "I don't want some other person to undress him and help him bathe and wake him up in the morning, especially now that we're together."

"There's your answer." Gwen looked at him pointedly.

Merlin groaned. "I guess that means I'm still responsible for polishing his armor and all that."

"Not necessarily. You could always suggest that he gets a new servant for the duties you don't want anymore."

"You're right - I could!" Merlin seemed cheered by that thought. "If Arthur would agree to that."

"I think he would. Maybe you don't see it, but I can tell he cares about you just as much as you care for him." Gwen patted his hand.

"Oh no," Merlin realized that he'd been neglecting his duties. "Arthur's room's a mess right now. I haven't straightened it up yet. Plus he's got to move into the king's chambers. I'll need to clear out Uther's things first and then transfer his things. Not to mention there's Arthur's coronation to prepare for…"

"Would you like me to help you for a bit? I'm sure Morgana wouldn't mind," Gwen said kindly.

"Would you? Thank you, Gwen," said Merlin, touched by her generous offer. "Perhaps we could start with cleaning Arthur's room. Hopefully that will put him a better mood if he comes back to a clean room."

"Sounds good to me." Gwen followed Merlin to Arthur's quarters and they started by stripping his bed of its sheets.

"Hang on," said Gwen, as she patted the two body-size indentations on the bed. "Did you sleep here last night?"

"Yes. It's much more comfortable than my other bed," Merlin said in his defense.

"So you were here for comfort." Gwen gave Merlin a knowing smirk.

"I was here for Arthur's comfort," Merlin admitted. "He asked me to stay the night since it was his first night as king. He sounded so pitiful – I couldn't refuse him. I held him until he fell asleep."

"That's so adorable," Gwen sighed.

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part."

"What last part?" Gwen said innocently.

"So you and Lancelot," said Merlin, ready to talk about something else besides Arthur. "Anything special happen while I'm gone, hmm?"

Gwen blushed. "It's funny you should ask. Actually, we're engaged!"

"That's fantastic!" said Merlin, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Gwen's face fell. "You don't seem all that surprised."

Merlin shrugged. "I figured it was going to happen sooner or later. You have been courting for ages."

"Lance told you."

"Pretty much," said Merlin.

"We're keeping the engagement a secret right now."

"I won't tell. So do you have a ring?" There was none on her left hand.

"No, but I will soon. Lance is saving his money and should be able to afford one in a few months. Then we'll be married," Gwen said dreamily. "He wants to have it held outside but since the weather is so unpredictable, I'm not sure that I want to…"

They discussed Gwen's wedding plans until Arthur's room was clean. Then Gwen departed, promising to help Merlin tomorrow. As usual, Merlin felt cheered after spending time with Gwen. Her enthusiasm was contagious, especially now that she was engaged.

He was ready to face Arthur now, armed with the advice that Lancelot and Gwen had given him. He was ready to forgive Arthur for what he'd said. He only hoped that Arthur would forgive him and that they could move on.

.~.

Merlin had taken Arthur's boots with him and was polishing them on the front steps of the castle entrance. He wanted to be there the second Arthur returned. He was almost finished with both boots when Arthur rode in on horseback. Merlin was pleased to see that Arthur's red cape was nowhere in sight. Maybe he really had listened to Merlin when he'd suggested that wearing red in the forest was a bad idea.

Arthur dismounted and gave the reigns to one of the stable hands. That was when he noticed Merlin waiting for him. They locked eyes and Merlin's traitorous heart skipped a beat.

"Merlin!" Arthur strode towards him, a small smile on his lips. Merlin tried to remain even a little bit upset at his king for storming off without him, but he found it was difficult. He was just relieved that Arthur had returned and was no longer angry with him.

"You're back earlier than I thought you'd be," Merlin said diplomatically as they entered the castle.

"It's my first day as king – I didn't think I should be gone too long."

"That's very mature of you."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not mature. If I were, I never would've picked a fight with you."

They were silent until they reached the privacy of Arthur's chambers. Once inside, Merlin locked the door to make sure that they weren't disturbed.

"Arthur, I shouldn't have said what I did," Merlin said, looking down at the floor. "I only said it because I thought you wanted me to give you my perspective. But it caused a rift between us. I won't do it again if you don't want me to."

"No, Merlin. Please don't talk like that," Arthur said quietly, gently cupping Merlin's face and bringing it back up to face him. "I _want_ your council, more than anything. There's no excuse for how I behaved. I guess I was disappointed in myself because I saw the meeting going differently, and I blamed you. That was completely unfair of me. I thought that because I was the king, that the council and I would have had a civilized discussion about allowing magic in Camelot. I wasn't expecting to change the law today, but I thought at least the men would be open to discussing the subject_. I was wrong."_

"Are you ill, Arthur?" Merlin worried as he felt Arthur's forehead. It felt normal. Merlin was certain that Arthur had never admitted that he was wrong in his life. What on earth had made him say it now?

"I'm fine," Arthur sighed. "I know, I've never admitted out loud I've been wrong before. But you're always telling me to practice my humility, so… I'll say it again – I was wrong. I should have introduced the topic a bit more carefully to the council."

"You didn't have to say that," said Merlin, still in shock over Arthur's admission.

"I know. But it needed to be said. Enjoy it now because I seriously doubt I'll be saying it again." Arthur grinned at him, causing Merlin to grin back. And just like that, things were back to normal between them.

"It doesn't matter what happened between us earlier today. Truly. It's in the past," said Merlin. "But I appreciate your apology. I'm sorry too for what I said."

Arthur pulled him in for a fierce hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes just basking in each other's warmth until they pulled away.

"When you left, I was afraid I'd done something to jeopardize our relationship," Merlin admitted.

"Like you said, we're going to have our fights just like every couple does. But Merlin, there's nothing you could do to make me stop loving you."

Merlin's eyes teared up at that.

"No need to act like a girl, Merlin," said Arthur but he was smiling.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "May I remind you who was acting like a girl last night?"

"No, you may not," Arthur said haughtily.

Merlin let that one go. "Did you think of anything useful during your time in the forest?"

Arthur nodded. "I figured that I need to plan out my council meetings. The first one snuck up on me, I was almost late, and I certainly didn't take any time to prepare for it. I blame you for that."

"Hey!"

"I'm teasing."

"Oh."

Arthur chuckled. "It's too easy with you, Merlin."

Merlin scowled at the king.

"So, I wanted to have you and Morgana present to help me prepare for the next council meeting. Also, I was thinking of including Lancelot and Guinevere. I'd like a female servant's perspective, as well as one of a knight. I chose Lancelot because he's the most unbiased knight I have."

"That's a good idea," said Merlin, relieved that Arthur had come up with idea of preparing for the meetings on his own. Merlin hadn't been looking forward to suggesting that. "Just so you know, both Gwen and Lance know about my magic and accept it. They would be great at representing the viewpoint of people who don't have magic, but support it being legalized."

"I was also thinking about what we're to do with sorcerers who use their magic for evil," Arthur mused. "Do you think that declaring magic to be legal would make it open season for magical attacks on Camelot?"

Merlin shook his head. "If a sorcerer or sorceress wants to attack Camelot, they'll attack whether it's legal or not."

"Good point," Arthur conceded.

"However, if magic is legal, perhaps evil sorcerers won't have much quarrel with you," Merlin suggested. "If anything, I'd guess that legalizing magic would cause the number of magical attacks to go down."

"What sort of punishments do you think we should give if we catch a sorcerer using their magic to maim or kill? I'd rather not execute them, but-"

"Can we talk about the specifics another time?" Merlin interrupted. "I have something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"I was wondering, well…" Merlin swallowed hard. "If you wanted me to still be your servant."

"You don't want to?" Arthur went very still, trying not to panic. He didn't trust anyone else but Merlin to be that close to him.

"I'd like to keep dressing you and bathing you and waking you every morning." Merlin blushed, and Arthur relaxed. He really didn't want a stranger doing those things, not with the new intimacy level he had with Merlin.

"Then what's the problem?"

"If I'm to be Court Sorcerer, I'm probably going to be busy with other duties. I was hoping we could find someone else to clean your rooms, polish your armor, muck out the stables, but if you'd rather not…"

"Absolutely."

Merlin had been expecting more of an argument. "You sure?"

"Yes. I couldn't ask you to do menial tasks anymore," Arthur said, affronted. "Not when I know you are capable of so much more. I've only begun to think of uses for your magic. You're a wonder, Merlin. You have a gift and I want you to use it."

"First admitting you were wrong, now telling me I have a gift. Who are you, and what have you done with Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin locked eyes with his king, and they both grinned at each other.

Arthur chuckled. "You're looking at the new and improved Arthur. _King_ Arthur. An Arthur who knows about your magic and will do anything in his power to make it legal so you can stop hiding."

Merlin knew that Arthur loved him, and that he wanted to fix things so that Merlin could freely use his magic, but hearing him say it out loud made it all the more sweeter. Merlin moved in for the kiss and Arthur's lips met his. They kissed hungrily, with Arthur's hand curling around the back of Merlin's head. The young warlock easily lost himself in the kiss, happy to let Arthur lead.

A loud clanging noise outside their chambers barely registered in Merlin's brain, but something told him it might be important. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur moaned. "Why'd you stop?"

"I heard a strange noise," Merlin whispered. He knew there were guards posted outside, that they would protect the king from any immediate threat. But what if someone neutralized the guards? They would be defenseless.

"Who cares?" Arthur protested, trying to continue their kiss.

"Shh!" Merlin covered Arthur's mouth with his hand. To his credit, Arthur allowed it. His hand automatically rested on the sword on his belt, eyes on the locked doors.

They heard another clang. _Possibly one of the guards being overpowered and falling to the floor,_ Merlin thought as his heart began thudding erratically in his chest.

Merlin suddenly sensed a magical presence outside the doors. He inwardly cursed. If he hadn't been so distracted by Arthur's lips, he most likely would have sensed it sooner. Someone with magical powers was trying to get to Arthur! _That will never happen, not while I'm around_, Merlin vowed.

Arthur tensed, finally sensing the danger that they were in. The young king brandished his sword in front of them, but Merlin knew it would be useless against a magical weapon. He pushed an unsuspecting Arthur behind him in hopes of protecting him from the threat.

Without warning, the wooden doors were thrown open and unhinged, leaving a hooded man in black staring at them with his left hand outstretched. The sorcerer threw a crackling blue bolt of lightning at them. Merlin barely had time to call up a magical shield to protect Arthur. Then he tried to shield himself, but it was too late. The lightening had hit him square in the chest.

"Nooooo! Merlin! MERLIN!" Arthur could only scream in fury from behind a magical white barrier as Merlin fell to the floor, convulsing and completely defenseless.

.~.

End Chapter 6

Reviews are great! My cat just died so I'm feeling kinda bummed. Reviews help.


	7. On The Road To Recovery

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and the four J's - Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps  
and Julian Murphy. It's not mine. If it were, I'd make Merthur canon!

A/N: It's my first Merlin fic – be kind. Sorry the chapter is so short, but I had to study for midterms, and school comes first. My sister suggested that she thought Merlin's life revolved on Arthur (which it kinda did on the show) and that it wasn't a sign of a healthy relationship. So that will be addressed in this chapter.

The next chapter will be about Arthur's coronation, so you have that to look forward to. Also, finding out more about the evil sorcerer will be coming up as well.

A/N2: Thanks to my awesome Mom for being my beta.

.~.

Chapter 7: On The Road to Recovery

.~.

_The next morning_

Merlin was certain he was dreaming. Arthur was there, trying to get to him, but something was blocking his way.

"Noooo! MERLIN!" Arthur screamed. The king struggled with all his might to come to Merlin's aid but he couldn't move.

Merlin knew he should get up from the cold floor and reassure Arthur that he was alright, but he was completely paralyzed. A cloaked figure in black that radiated with dark magic approached him. The man smirked as he shot a bolt of lightning at Merlin's head. As he absorbed the shock, Merlin wondered why he hadn't sensed this man's presence sooner. Was it because he'd been too caught up in his rather intense reunion with Arthur?

Merlin wondered if he was going to die at the hands of this powerful sorcerer. If he did, how would Arthur cope with his death? Would he react in the same way as Uther had when his beloved had died at the hands of magic? Merlin didn't think so - Arthur was better than that. But one never truly knew.

Just when Merlin thought it was all over, another strong magical force joined them, subduing the evil man in black. Merlin felt his surprise at being overpowered by someone else other than the famed Emrys. After that, things got a little fuzzy. Then someone new was calling his name.

"Merlin. Merlin, if you can hear me, open your eyes. Please!"

A familiar female voice was speaking to him, but it sounded distorted. Merlin tried to open his eyes and do what the calming voice said, but it was difficult. His muscles were just not cooperating. Everything hurt. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to open his eyes, but he would try.

"Come on, Merlin. You can do it," the girl encouraged, tightly clasping his hand.

Merlin blinked a few times and then finally managed to open his eyes. Gwen's worried face slowly came into view.

"Gwen? What happened?" Merlin groaned as he tried to sit up. "Ow, my head." He winced, his hands automatically coming up to massage his throbbing temples.

"Lay back," Gwen scolded. "You're not well."

Reluctantly, Merlin did. "What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by a sorcerer." Gwen's tone of voice was grim. "Don't you remember?"

"No, not really. The last thing I remember was…" Merlin had a sinking feeling as he realized who was missing from the room. Panic surfaced on his already pale face. "Oh no! Arthur! Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Gwen promised. "He wanted to be here with you, but he's in an emergency council meeting to discuss the sorcerer."

Merlin's eyes grew wide with fear. "Did the sorcerer escape? Arthur could be in danger right now! I have to-"

Gwen held him down. "Arthur is well protected. He's far away from the sorcerer, who is downstairs chained in the dungeons."

"But how?" Merlin was really confused. "If_ I_ didn't stop him, who did?"

"Morgana," said Gwen, saying it as if she didn't believe it herself.

"Morgana?" Merlin was completely floored. As far as he knew, Morgana was a novice who barely knew how to control her magic. "But her magic isn't as powerful as mine and I thought I was out cold."

"She thinks that the reason why she was able to subdue the sorcerer is due to the element of surprise. But, whatever the reason, he's in jail now."

"Where's Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"She's standing guard in the dungeons, just in case the sorcerer decides to use magic to escape."

Merlin struggled to sit up again. "Morgana's not that strong! I should get down there and-"

"Merlin, you can't!" Gwen looked pained. "You aren't strong enough to even get up, much less fight a sorcerer."

"But I can't just leave Morgana there, all alone and facing this threat!"

"She had help," said Gwen. "Practically everyone in the castle came running when they heard the noises of your battle. Two others with magical abilities rushed in to help her. The woman is a cook, and the man is a stable hand. The evil sorcerer was no match for them once they pooled their magic together."

"That's amazing," said Merlin, relieved that the other people with magical abilities felt like they could reveal themselves and help Morgana.

"It _was _amazing, Merlin," Gwen relieved. "When Arthur made the suggestion to discuss the ban on magic during the council meeting, word spread through the castle. If that hadn't happened, I doubt that anyone would've come to Morgana's aid. If that had happened, we could all be dead right now and the sorcerer might've seized control of the kingdom. Arthur never would've made that suggestion if it hadn't been for you being brave enough to tell him about your magic. It's really thanks to you that we are still alive."

"I wish I could've seen it," said Merlin, imagining the scene unfolding. Morgana with a wild look on her face as she let her magic course through her body, channeling all that power against her foe. Two brave souls that he never knew had magic, joining forces with Morgana to help protect the kingdom. The three of them working together to subdue their enemy and eventually lock him in the dungeons.

"Morgana was scary after she saw what had happened to you, Merlin." Gwen shook her head at the memory. "I'd never seen her look like that. I think she wanted to kill the sorcerer, but she realized he'd be worth more alive. Several guards have tried questioning him, but he's not talking."

Then Merlin realized something. "What about Morgana and the other two? By the laws of Camelot, they should be in jail too."

"Arthur's working on that right now," Gwen informed him. "He's trying to find a loophole to keep them safe before he can change the law against magic permanently. Don't worry, technically his word is law. You know Arthur. He won't let anything bad happen to them."

"That's good," said Merlin, relieved that Morgana and the others wouldn't be punished for using magic, certainly not after they'd saved countless lives. "When he's done with the meeting, will Arthur come and see me?" Merlin tried to keep the longing out of his voice, but he didn't quite succeed.

Gwen smiled at him in sympathy. "You know how Arthur feels about you. You know he'll be here as soon as humanly possible."

"I hope so." Merlin gave her a weak smile. "I'm really tired, Gwen. I think I'll just…" Merlin's head flopped to the side of his pillow as he fell back asleep, exhausted.

Gwen stayed by his side a few minutes longer until she was certain that he was asleep for the night.

.~.

The following morning, Merlin's wish came true. Arthur came bursting into the room, causing Merlin to awaken with a start. He was so happy to see Arthur, he didn't even care about being startled awake. The king had dark circles under his eyes, but he still looked beautiful to Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried. "You're awake!"

Merlin grinned at the sight of his king. Arthur was looking rather fetching in his red tunic and brown trousers, wearing the most casual outfit that he owned. "Did you miss me?" Merlin asked.

"Of course I did, you idiot!" In his haste to see Merlin, Arthur ran towards the bed, skidded forward and accidentally fell on Merlin and the bed.

"Oww!" Merlin shook his head at Arthur as he quickly extricated himself from the bed. "I thought_ I _was supposed to be the clumsy one."

"I'm sorry - I slipped!" Arthur apologized. "I just wanted to see you so badly. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Merlin said truthfully. He'd cried out mostly in surprise rather than in pain. "I'm just glad you're here."

Arthur leaned down towards Merlin, and their lips gently met. Arthur settled down in a chair next to the bed. Then he took Merlin's hand in his, reveling in the skin to skin contact. Their palms kissed as they laced their fingers together. He_ needed _this physical contact to remind himself that Merlin was still alive and recovering. He hadn't lost Merlin. He was right in front of him, looking rather adorable with his tousled dark brown hair and toothy smile. To Arthur, he looked perfect.

"I'm glad you're here," Merlin admitted, wincing at the dull ache in his temples. "Everything seems easier with you at my side."

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, gently rubbing Merlin's palm with his fingers.

"Eh," said Merlin, shrugging his shoulders. "I've been better, I've been worse. Recovering from a magical attack is never fun. I ache all over. Mainly it's my head and chest. Gwen's been great, though. She gave me an update on what's been going on."

"It's been a very strange night," said Arthur, stifling a yawn.

"Morgana, huh?" Merlin was still surprised by what had happened. "Who would've thought she was this powerful."

Arthur nodded, but he didn't quite meet Merlin's eyes.

Immediately, Merlin knew something was off. "Arthur, what is it?" He pressed.

"It's nothing," Arthur demurred.

"Out with it," said Merlin. He didn't want to deal with Arthur's theatrics right now.

"Earlier, after you'd been attacked, I didn't want to leave your side," Arthur said quietly. "It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, to leave this room to attend to my duties. I still feel guilty about that. You should always come first, but-"

"It's alright, Arthur," Merlin insisted. "Truly, it is. Your responsibilities to Camelot come first. You've been busy with the council. If I'd been able to talk, I would've wanted you there, not sitting with me. You have a sorcerer in your custody that isn't afraid to attack people with intension to kill. Did you decide on his punishment?"

"We're going to execute him because he made an attempt on my life. We decided that any attack against the king, magical or otherwise, is treason and it is punishable by death." Arthur held up his hands. "Now, I know what you're going to say. I know you think this sentence is harsh, Merlin, but-"

"He deserves what he gets," Merlin said in a low voice.

"I don't understand." Arthur really didn't. Merlin was always for giving people a second chance, especially if they had magical abilities. It was just the kind of person that he was. Merlin's pure heart was one of the many things that Arthur loved about him. What could have changed his mind?

"He tried to kill you. That offense is unforgivable." Merlin reached up to cup Arthur's cheek with his hand. "Because of him, I almost lost you."

"But you didn't lose me. You shielded me," Arthur reminded him, his gaze turning stony. "_Just_ me. And let me add, that you didn't shield yourself, leaving yourself completely vulnerable to a magical attack."

"I know. I wasn't fast enough to shield myself," Merlin said sheepishly. "That sorcerer caught me off guard. That's pretty rare, but it does happen. But my first instinct is always to protect you. Then I worry about myself afterwards."

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur threw up his hands. "You can't keep _doing_ that. It's not healthy."

"But my destiny is to protect you…"

"Screw destiny!" Arthur yelled, startling Merlin. The king realized he was raising his voice, and took care to bring it down to a regular volume. He knew Merlin didn't respond well to yelling. "You're free to make your own choices, Merlin."

"I choose you, Arthur. I always have," Merlin said quietly. "I always will."

"I cannot let this behavior of yours continue, Merlin," Arthur said sternly. "Your life is just as important as mine, if not more. Promise me that next time a life and death situation occurs, you will think of yourself first."

"Arthur, I can't promise that," Merlin said gravely.

"Very well. You leave me no choice, then." Arthur looked deep into Merlin's eyes and said,"you and I are done."

Merlin's blood ran cold. "No! You can't mean that."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you alive and safe. If I have to end this between us, so be it." Arthur glared coldly at him, as if this was all Merlin's fault.

Merlin crossed his arms. "You wouldn't last a day without me." The warlock was trying to call his bluff, but Arthur didn't budge.

"Do you know how many men and women would give their right arm if they thought they had a chance to sleep with me? I could have you replaced at the snap of my fingers." Merlin knew that Arthur had the power to do just that. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, as if all he was good for was warming Arthur's bed when they had shared so much more. What about their plans to make Merlin the Court Sorcerer? What about Arthur recognizing Merlin in public as an equal? Would all that go down the drain thanks to this one fight?

"You wouldn't." Merlin's stomach churned at the thought of Arthur in another person's arms. "You love me."

Arthur said nothing.

"You promised you loved me!" Merlin cried, his body shaking as he assimilated all that Arthur had said. "Was what we shared a lie?"

"How does it feel, huh, Merlin?" Arthur's stormy blue eyes blazed with anger as he held the warlock's gaze. "You're probably feeling terrified at the idea of losing the only other person in the world who truly understands you. That's what I feel _every single time_ you protect me at great risk to your own life. It doesn't feel very good, _does _it?"

Merlin shook his head no, his eyes tearing up as he realized just what his destiny-centric attitude was doing to Arthur. "Arthur, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize how it was making you feel." Then he had an insight that had been a long time in the making. "You're right, it's not healthy."

"As much as it would feed my ego, I don't want your life to revolve around me, Merlin," Arthur said in all seriousness. "You have so much more to give, so much more to be. You're always asking me to treat you as an equal, but now I'm asking you to do the same with me. I know I'm the king, but neither of our lives are to be more important than the other. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Merlin whispered and he actually meant it.

"I'll never pretend to want to end things with us again," Arthur promised. "I just had to get through to you somehow, and that was the only way I could think of how to do it."

"You better not." Merlin scowled at him. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Arthur climbed into bed with him. Merlin turned over toward him, expecting Arthur to want to kiss and make up.

"Not tonight, you idiot." Of course Arthur very much wanted to participate in 'pleasurable activities' with Merlin, but he put his warlock's health first. "You must be exhausted."

"I am," Merlin admitted.

Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms.

"Arthur, you're probably needed somewhere," Merlin reminded him.

"Don't worry, I can spare a few moments to be with you," said Arthur. "I'm right where I need to be."

Merlin had never felt more safe and loved as he did in that moment.

.~.

End Chapter 7

A/N: No cliffie this time. Reviews are great! Thanks to everyone who sent me a kind message about me losing my cat. That means more to me than you know.


	8. Stipulations

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and the four J's - Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps  
and Julian Murphy. It's not mine. If it were, I'd make Merthur canon!

A/N: It's my first Merlin fic – be kind. I'm stretching Merlin's powers a bit, just so you know. If you need to think of it as an AU, you can. There will be more Merthur goodness in the next chapter. This one really advances the plot.

Chapter 8: Stipulations

.~.

Merlin awoke the next morning feeling extremely refreshed. He was resting comfortably in Arthur's large canopy bed, as he had been for the past day, getting up only to eat and relieve himself. His eyes slowly blinked open, focusing on the dark eyes that gazed down at him. Gwen, bless her heart, was still sitting with him.

"Good morning, Merlin!" Gwen said brightly. "It's good to see the color returned to your face."

Merlin sat up in bed and gave Gwen a hug, much to her delight. "Thanks for taking care of me," he said.

"What are friends for?" Gwen smiled at him. "Besides, Arthur was busy. Someone had to fill in for him. He did sleep here last night, so I slept in my own bed."

"I wish I could repay you for your kindness," said Merlin.

"I wasn't doing it for a reward, silly."

"I know, but still – you went above and beyond the call of duty."

"Did you sleep well?" Gwen asked, glossing over the compliment.

"Uh huh," said Merlin. "I slept a lot longer than the night before. In fact, I'm feeling much better. My head barely hurts anymore."

"That's good," said Gwen, looking relieved. "Arthur will be glad to hear that. He's been walking around looking like he wants to punch something. Obviously, he's worried sick about you."

Merlin chuckled at that. How typically _Arthur_. Being too afraid to show his true feelings, so they would surface as something else.

"How about your chest?" Gwen asked. "Your chest was still bothering you yesterday."

"It feels alright." Merlin's stomach growled. "Sorry," he said.

"No, this is a good sign you're recovering normally!" Gwen smiled at him. "I brought you some food from the kitchens and water in case you wanted some."

Merlin accepted the plate of bread and fruit with thanks. He ate his breakfast slowly, sipping the water and pondering what he needed to do next. What he_ really _wanted to do is talk with Arthur, but he knew the king was busy at the moment. He decided to start with Morgana, who would be able to tell him more about the imprisoned sorcerer.

"Gwen, I need to speak with Morgana," Merlin said firmly. "Where is she?"

"She's down in the dungeons, still keeping watch over the sorcerer."

"Then I need to get down there." Merlin moved to stand up but Gwen stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere until you finish your breakfast. And take a bath." She wrinkled her nose. "You really need to bathe."

"Yes, Mum," said a cross Merlin. He really wanted to find out from Morgana about the kind of sorcerer that they were dealing with so that he could know how to better protect Arthur. But he would do as Gwen asked. He did want to be presentable if he was to be walking around the castle.

.~.

Once Merlin had bathed, dressed, and finished his breakfast, he was free to go. After saying a quick goodbye and thank you to Gwen, Merlin hurried as fast as he could to the dungeons. His curiosity was running rampant. Just how powerful was this man? Were their more like him who were planning to attack Camelot? Was his quarrel with Arthur, Merlin, or both?

As he descended the stairs that led to the bowels of the castle, Merlin hoped that he would find a way to make the prisoner talk. He nodded at a pair of guards, who recognized him and let him pass. It wasn't long before he spotted a familiar female figure sitting at a wooden table close to the cells.

"Morgana!" Merlin pulled the surprised girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Merlin!" Morgana gave him a small smile. Merlin noticed her eyes were a little red, indicating that she'd had little if any sleep. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"I have you to thank for that," said Merlin. "But more importantly, I wanted to thank you for protecting Arthur when I could not."

"Well, _someone_ had to." Morgana smiled prettily at her friend. "Arthur must be furious that he was saved by a girl."

"Actually, he's very grateful," Merlin admitted. "We all are."

"I was happy to help," Morgana said, as if it were no big deal. Both of them knew that it was.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I need to know." Merlin locked eyes with her, hoping she would tell him all she knew. "How did you do it?"

Morgana sighed. "Everyone keeps asking me that. The truth is, I don't know how I did it. I saw the sorcerer attacking you and something in me just snapped. I summoned some power I didn't even know I had and aimed it towards him. Whatever I did stopped him in his tracks. He then turned his power on me, but I somehow shielded myself. That was when help arrived. The three of us were able to subdue him enough to get him to a cell."

"I'm glad that others came to your aid. Where are they?" Merlin asked. "I'd like to meet them."

"Their names are Cealia and Gareth. I couldn't have defeated the sorcerer without their help. Right now they're taking a much needed rest. I'm sure you'll meet them later."

"Speaking of rest, when was the last time you got some?" Merlin asked knowingly.

Morgana stifled a yawn. "I don't remember. I needed to be here to make sure he doesn't escape by magical means."

Merlin shook his head. "I'll watch him."

"Are you sure if you're up for it?" Morgana regarded him with a dubious expression.

"I'm sure," Merlin said confidently. His magic had recovered – he was no longer drained by the attack. Thankfully he'd been able to bounce back quickly.

"Well I _do_ need to catch up on sleep," said Morgana. "But don't hesitate to wake me or one of the others if you need help – send word with one of the guards."

"I'll be fine," Merlin promised. "Really."

"Be careful, Merlin." Morgana's expression was fraught with worry.

"I will," said Merlin.

Morgana left, albeit reluctantly.

Merlin found himself alone in the cold, dank dungeons with only two guards for company. How was he going to get the assassin to talk? Merlin didn't know where to begin. He supposed he could inflict pain on the man, but he doubted it would work on such a hardened warrior. There was also the fact that he couldn't stomach torturing anyone, even to get vital information.

Perhaps his magic could help him. Sometimes Merlin could get an impression of what someone was thinking just by touching their skin. It came in handy with Arthur more times than he could count. But what if it only worked with Arthur or people that he knew? The assassin was a stranger, and a powerful sorcerer. There was a good chance that it wouldn't work on him. Still, Merlin knew that he had to try.

"I need to enter the prisoner's cell," he informed the guards.

"Sorry, sir. No one goes in or out of the sorcerer's cell, by order of the king."

Merlin sighed, wondering why he'd even bothered asking. He performed an easy spell which made the guards much more agreeable when it came to giving him the keys. He unlocked the door and stepped into the tiny cell, closing the door behind him. The prisoner was sitting on the straw floor, his eyes full of fury and hate.

"Have you come to torture me?" The man asked. "It would be a futile exercise. No matter what you do, I won't tell you anything."

"I'm not here to torture you," said Merlin. That was when he noticed a sizable wound on the man's left forearm. This gave him an idea. "I'm here to heal your wound."

"How considerate of you," the man spat. "Don't think that I don't know who you are, Emrys. I beat you once – I could do it again."

"I really wouldn't try that if I were you," Merlin said lightly but both knew it was a threat. "You caught me by surprise before. That won't happen again."

The sorcerer glared at him, knowing Merlin was right. "You were more concerned about the life of your pathetic king than you were about keeping yourself alive. Tell me, does he mean something to you?"

Merlin wisely didn't take the bait. If he said something, then his foe would know that his feelings for Arthur were a weakness to be exploited. He couldn't let that happen. "I need to know if you're acting alone or if you're working for someone."

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Like I said before, I'm not telling you anything."

"Very well," said Merlin. "Let me work on that arm."

The prisoner reluctantly held out his injured arm. Merlin knew that it must really hurt for the sorcerer to trust Merlin. The assassin watched as Merlin placed his hand over the wound. He started to heal it, which took very little concentration. Merlin reached out with his mind, trying to connect with the man. Even the faintest glimpse into his mind could help give Merlin access to his memories.

/Who are you working for?/ Merlin thought, trying to soothe the man into a false sense of security. /I need to know./

/I do not know the identity of my employer./ The memory surfaced now. Merlin's magic had worked!

But by now, the sorcerer had figured out what Merlin was doing. Just before he blocked his mind, Merlin saw a picture of the sorcerer talking with another man, exchanging money and shaking hands.

"How dare you try to read my mind!" The sorcerer roared, his arms outstretched towards the young warlock.

But Merlin had anticipated this. He called up his shield just in time to block an attack. With the sorcerer distracted, he quickly slipped out of the cell and locked the door behind him. Then he placed an impenetrable spell on the door so it would be impossible for the sorcerer to break out.

"Thank you for the information." Merlin grinned as he made a mocking bow towards the prisoner. "You've been very helpful."

As he ascended the stone stairs, Merlin could hear the sorcerer cursing him to the depths of hell.

.~.

_Later_

Arthur took his late lunch with Merlin alone in their chambers. Merlin recounted the story of what had happened between him and the sorcerer. When he spoke of his ability to read the sorcerer's mind, Arthur was absolutely astonished. As he heard more about Merlin's magical powers, they impressed him more and more each day. For the millionth time, Arthur was grateful that Merlin was on his side.

"So I found out that someone hired him to kill you," Merlin finished. "Unfortunately, he doesn't know who it was."

"Why would someone with magic abilities want me dead?" Arthur frowned. "I don't understand it. The whole town knows by now that I want to repeal the law on magic."

Merlin had an insight. "Perhaps whoever's behind this wanted to make sure that you_ didn't _change the law."

"Yes, but who? It could be anyone."

"You forget what drives people in this world. Almost everything revolves around money," Merlin reminded his king. "You, having never wanted for anything in your life, may not be aware of such a phenomenon."

"I am _aware_, _Mer_lin." Arthur punched him in the arm, which Merlin tolerated. "I'm also quite aware that people have a lust for power. What we need to find out is who would lose money and power if the ban on magic is repealed. Unfortunately, I think many people would fit that description."

"I'm sure we can narrow it down. _Think_, Arthur."

"Hmm. Perhaps someone who profits from burning magical people at the stake?"

"That's a good start!" Merlin encouraged. He already had a prime suspect in mind, but he wanted Arthur to come to the same conclusion on his own.

"They must have worked for my father. He would've been happy to pay them handsomely for their services." Arthur snorted. "I wanted no part of it. I couldn't understand how anyone would take pleasure in turning over people to be killed and being well paid for it. It made me sick."

"Did you meet this person?" Merlin pressed.

"I don't know, it's hard to remember…wait!" Arthur's blue eyes sparkled with determination. I know who it is! It's the witchfinder! It's got to be."

"If you declare magic to be legal, he'll be out of a job," Merlin added.

"Merlin, you're a genius!" Arthur laughed, picked up Merlin and swung him around in a circle.

"Me? You were the one who thought of it." Merlin said after Arthur put him down.

Arthur shook his head. "Don't think for a second I didn't realize what you were doing – I'm not _that_ dim. You were giving me hints. You deserve the credit."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled happily at Arthur, who very much wanted to be the cause of this smile again and again.

"Will you come with me to the council meeting tonight?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin cautioned. "Everyone knows by now that I have magic."

"I want you there by my side," said Arthur. "There's no need to hide you away, not when everyone already knows about your magic. And Morgana's, and the two others that helped her. I want you to tell the council how you saved my life countless times at great risk to yourself when someone could have seen. I need them to know that without you, they would have no king."

"Alright," Merlin relented. "But what if they don't want to hear me? The last meeting you had was to decide the fate of the assassin. The one before that, the council wouldn't consider even _discussing_ changing the law on magic."

"Leave that to me," Arthur said mysteriously.

"Very well, keep your secrets," teased Merlin.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Arthur reached for Merlin's hand, and Merlin grasped it. "We're going to get through this, Merlin," Arthur vowed. "We _will _get the law changed."

"I know," Merlin said quietly.

They went their separate ways, Merlin to check on Morgana and Arthur to run his mysterious errand, promising to attend the meeting together.

.~.

Geoffrey of Monmouth sat at his desk, tucked away in the dusty library in the basement of the castle. He'd asked for this job, to direct his few visitors to the books that they seek. Merlin was probably his most frequent visitor, usually on an assignment from Gaius. It was a lonely position, but Geoffrey was no stranger to loneliness. It had been his constant companion for the past twenty years. When Gaius had finally died, Geoffrey had lost his last true friend. It had been difficult but he had endured. He wanted to live to see Uther's son restore Camelot to its former glory before the purge.

Geoffrey heard footsteps approaching. He was expecting Merlin, or another servant sent on an errand to find a certain book. To his surprise, it was the king of Camelot himself.

"Your majesty!" Geoffrey was warmed by the sight of the young king. "How may I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the council meeting tonight."

"Please, have a seat." Geoffrey motioned to a nearby chair.

Arthur positioned it so he'd be opposite the desk. "I'm going to skip the pleasantries and get right to the point."

"Very well." Geoffrey nodded at the king. "What is it you wished to discuss?"

"I was almost certain that you would support my campaign to end the ban on magic. I know Gaius practiced magic in the years before the purge, and that you two were friends. Why didn't you support my cause? Surely you know that magic can be used for good."

"I have seen magic do many great and terrible things," said the old scholar. "I know more about magic than you could dream of. I know you have good intentions in wanting to change the law, but I've witnessed what happened when your father dabbled in the magical arts. No good came from that – it led directly to the purge. I cannot support your campaign."

"My father used magic?" Arthur stared in disbelief.

"He didn't, no. But he was involved with someone who did. Do you know the circumstances behind your mother's death and your birth?"

"No," said Arthur. A year ago, he would've been furious at Uther for keeping that knowledge from him, but now Arthur could care less. "And I don't need to. All I want right now is to repeal the ban."

"If you want me to support your cause, I need to make sure that you have all the facts.  
Geoffrey graced Arthur with a grim look. "In order for you to understand why Uther started the purge against all with magic, you need to know what happened to Igraine."

"My mother died during childbirth and losing her almost destroyed my father." Arthur shrugged. "That is all I need to know."

"Yes, but there is more to it than that." The old man sighed, obviously pained to have to recount the event. "Your parents had trouble conceiving and Uther had to produce an heir. Your mother convinced your father to seek the aid of a powerful witch. You were created by magic, Arthur."

Arthur was surprised by this revelation, but he just didn't care. He had more important things on his mind, like making sure that Merlin and all magical users would be safe in his kingdom. But Monmouth clearly needed to continue his story, so Arthur motioned for him to keep going.

"Your mother carried you to term, with no complications. But what Uther didn't realize, is that according to the Old Religion, when one life is created, another must die. During your birth, Igraine unknowingly sacrificed herself so that you could live. The witch failed to mention this detail to your father. Uther was furious and heartbroken once he realized what the witch had done. It was then that he organized and carried out the purge against all magic users."

Arthur frowned. "Is this story supposed to convince me to abandon my pursuit? Because it's not working."

"It is a cautionary tale of what can happen if magic goes wrong." Geoffrey's face was grave. "Tell me, my king, why do you wish to repeal the ban?"

"I believe it is unfair to punish those who are born with a power that they did not choose. These people should be allowed to develop their gifts instead of having to hide in fear," Arthur said proudly.

"You want to help your people, is that it? Geoffrey regarded him closely.

"Yes, of course."

"I don't buy it. There must be another reason as to why you want to lift the ban. A more personal reason, perhaps?"

Arthur said nothing.

"Maybe you have a friend that has magic and you want to make Camelot safe for them?"

Arthur just stared at the old man, surprised by his insightfulness. Of course everyone knew by now that Merlin had magic, but not many knew that Arthur considered him to be a friend.

"In the ancient days, a Court Sorcerer was appointed to oversee magical developments and disputes. Have you considered this?" Geoffrey asked.

"I have," said Arthur. "I've chosen Merlin, my manservant. He's extremely powerful and would make a great leader for the magical community."

"He's not _just _your manservant, though," Geoffrey said knowingly. "Is he?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur said smoothly, but it didn't fool the elderly man for a second.

"Arthur, I have eyes." Arthur had never seen Geoffrey seem so dejected and worn out as he did at this moment. "An old man can see many things that younger men cannot. I know what Merlin means to you. If things between the two of you went wrong, what is to stop Merlin from wanting his revenge on you and attacking Camelot?"

Arthur couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Geoffrey of all people. How embarrassing! But he needed the man's support if he ever was to change the law on magic, so he took the bait.

"First off, we would never go wrong. It's obvious even to you that we're made for each other. Secondly, even if it did go wrong – which it won't – Merlin isn't the kind of person who would seek revenge." Arthur was certain about that. It just wasn't in Merlin's nature to want to hurt anyone. Unless of course they were threatening Arthur. Then all bets were off.

"How do you know for sure?" Geoffrey pressed. "If something happened to turn Merlin against you, he has the power to kill you without barely lifting a finger. He could gain control of the kingdom and then Camelot would be lost."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Or what if Merlin betrayed you?" Geoffrey continued. "Is there any chance that you would purge the kingdom of magic users as a way of getting revenge?"

"No!" Arthur growled. "I'm _not_ my father. I will never execute anyone because they have magic. Even if Merlin and I didn't work out, I would never do that. What's the sense in blaming an entire magical population for something that one person did? My father's reasoning was flawed. There was no logical reason for his actions."

Geoffrey didn't seem convinced. "I've seen what heartbreak can do to a king. I never thought your father was capable of ordering the purge, but we all know how that turned out."

"Look - Merlin and I trust each other. We know that neither one would betray the other. We're completely committed," Arthur insisted. "It's not going to be a problem."

"That's what you believe right now."

"No, you don't _understand_." Arthur's frustration was audible in his voice. He was losing his patience. "I could no longer hurt Merlin more than I could hurt myself. And Merlin feels the same way. We'd rather _die_ than hurt each other."

"You truly believe that."

"I do. I _have_ to change this law, Geoffrey." Arthur knew he was pleading at this point, but he didn't care. "I need your support in the council chambers. If just one person stands up to the rest, there is a good chance that others will follow."

"I don't know, Arthur. Why do you need _my_ help?"

"The other elders respect you," Arthur insisted. "It is my hope that they will listen to you and find it in them to support my change."

Geoffrey sighed. "I believe in you, Arthur. I always have. But ever since you took Merlin as a servant, I've noticed a subtle change in you. The arrogant boy slowly turned into a confident young man. I know Merlin had something to do with that."

"He did. Very much," said Arthur. "His kind do not deserve to live in fear any longer. I want all of my subjects to feel safe here in Camelot. That can't happen unless I change the law."

Geoffrey stayed silent.

"Please."

The please was what did it. "Alright," the old man conceded. "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Arthur shook his hand. "You won't regret it!"

"I hope you're right," Geoffrey muttered to himself after Arthur had departed.

.~.

Merlin and Arthur met up just outside the throne room doors. They entered the room together, and once the council was seated, Arthur called the council to order.

Merlin sat at Arthur's left, which showed how much Arthur valued his presence. Luckily, the council was more keen to discuss the magic issue than before. As Arthur had requested, when the time came, he explained all the times that he'd saved Arthur (and Camelot) from destruction. This seemed to have a favorable effect on the council members.

As the council meeting dragged on with endless debate, Arthur wished he could make them all agree, or do away with the council altogether. But that would make him a dictator, and that wouldn't do. When he first set out to change the law on magic, he hadn't expected it would be this difficult or time consuming.

After what seemed like hours, Geoffrey asked that Arthur and Merlin leave the room, so the council could make their decision in private. When they were asked to return, Arthur shared a worried look with Merlin. What if the council had decided not to change the law? Then what would they do? Arthur supposed he could file an appeal, but those almost never worked.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," said Arthur, as soon as he sat down. "What is your decision?"

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand under the table for support.

"My lord, we have agreed to overturn the ban on magic," said Geoffrey.

A weight on Arthur's shoulder that he hadn't even known he'd been carrying suddenly dissolved. Merlin and his kind were safe! Merlin squeezed his hand under the table as a thank you, and Arthur squeezed back. He thought they were in the clear, but Geoffrey hadn't stopped talking.

"We have decided that here is a condition that you must agree to you before we overturn the law. We believe we will be more vulnerable to magical attacks once the law has changed. If something happened to you, Arthur, the consequences would be severe as Camelot has no heir. All we ask is that you marry a woman of noble birth in a month's time and provide us with an heir to continue the Pendragon lineage."

"But I haven't even started looking yet," Arthur protested. "Marriage is serious business, and I want to make sure that the woman I pick will make a good wife and queen."

"That is our offer. You may take it or leave it."

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin, who kept his expression carefully blank. Whatever Arthur had expected the council's final say was, it certainly hadn't been this. Arthur knew he had to take a wife eventually, but he thought that a marriage was years away. What were they going to do?

.~.

End Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are great!


End file.
